The Story Of a Mate and his Veelas'
by xXxHeiress101xXx
Summary: DM/HP/CD Draco is a veela along with Cedric, who is reincarnated, and Harry is their mate. Alive!Sirius Bad!Dumbles, Good!Voldie, mpreg, SLASH AU OOC
1. Prologue

**Summery****: DM/HP/CD Draco is a veela along with Cedric, who is reincarnated, and Harry is their mate. Alive!Sirius Bad!Dumbles Good!Voldie.**

**Pairings:**** MAIN:DOM-DM/CD=SUB-HP, DOM-BZ/RW=SUB-TN, DOM-PP=SUB-HG/GW, DOM-VC/GG=SUB-MB, DOM-SF=SUB-DT, DOM-LM=SUB-NM, DOM-LV=SUB-SS/BL, DOM-SIRIB=SUB-RL, DOM-SUSB/HA=SUB-CC/TB, DOM-OW=SUB-LB, DOM-NL=SUB-LL, DOM-AMOD=SUB-ANND.**

**A/N:**** Veela's are Draco, Cedric, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Millicent, Lucius, Narcissa, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Cho, Lavender, and Anna Diggory. This is in 6****th**** year.**

* * *

**Prologue: **

Dec. 1960, France

"Your Majesty I have got you a prophesy for Veela's." Said a squire.

"Well tell me already."Said King Orion getting annoyed for being interrupted planning for a party.

The squire read the parchment, "_When a fake prophesy is made… for ones selfish gains… one will be born a mate of two veelas'… who is more powerful than all… and alas the evil shall be killed… for one cannot live while the other survives_…"

"Oh my, can you see who it will be?" Queen Adylla asked.

"im afraid I cannot, it is beyond my limits." Said the Oracle.

"Very well, make sure that no one outside the veela clan finds out, Understand?" Said the King.

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

Dec. 1980, Dumbeldore's office

"What do you want Dumbeldore? You know im busy." Said Fudge.

"I have a prophesy for you from Trelawney." Said Dumbeldore.

"Well what is it?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

"This is bad! I will make the proper arrangements."

* * *

Jan. 1980, Godric's Hallow

Lily Potter, James Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Anna Diggory, and Amos Diggory sat on the couch with Anna holding a 2 year old Cedric Diggory.

"I know a prophesy my poor son will be a part of," Said Lily petting her stomach with a 2 month baby boy in it.

"What is it Lily?" Asked Narcissa petting her stomach full of a 8 month baby boy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"Said James. "Listen you guys if anything happens to us can you please take care of my son."

"Of course James, we all will."

* * *

Coincidently, when baby Harry Potter was 1 years old a powerful, dark wizard attacked Godric's Hallow, Lily and James Potter died while Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar. Lucius Malfoy tried to take Harry back with him to a 1 year and 6 month old Draco Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy, but he was too late and came to find nothing left but an old house. That night Harry Potter was brought to Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dersley. 10 years later he goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and denies the friendship of Draco Malfoy, and the story will begins shortly as their 6th year arrives.


	2. Ch1 What, Why, and How

**A/N: ****This is in the beginning of 6****th**** year. Please review.  
**

**Ch1 What? Why? And How?**

Harry Potter was sitting was sitting at the Gryffindor table along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Talking about Malfoy.

"Hey Harry what do you suppose the Ferret's up to?" asked Ron while chewing his food.

"I don't know Ron, but whatever it is I don't think its good." answered Harry.

"Harry mate, when is he ever up to something good?"

"Ronald Weasley! Chew with your mouth closed, and don't talk when you eat. Besides Harry why do you think he's up to something?" asked Hermione while glaring at Ron.

"Well he was acting strange on the train." Said Harry

~FLASHBACK~

_Harry was walking back to his compartment when he bumped into someone and fell down._

"_Can you watch where you're going? Eh Potter?" A voice said_

_Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing there. Harry groaned, "Sorry Malfoy but maybe you should watch where you're going."_

"_Potter I was standing here. You're the one who was walked into me." Malfoy said with a scowl._

"_Well Malfoy why aren't you with Parkinson aren't you supposed to be making out or something." Harry said with a smirk._

"_Well Potter, its none of your business, now leave me alone." Malfoy said and walked off leaving a dumbfounded Harry._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Well bloody hell Harry that is weird usually he insults us and finds ways of making our lives miserable." Ron said.

"That's true but I'm sure it's nothing, probably just---"Hermione was interrupted by Dumbeldore.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbeldore began, "it is the dark times right now and Voldemort, as you know, is on the loose. Furthermore Mr. Filch wants to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for everyone. Now may I introduce our newest professors for DADA is Professor Lupin who will be returning this year and Professor Black who will be assisting Professor Lupin. Also Professor Narcissa Malfoy will be taking over as divination professor and Professor Oliver Wood will be taking over as the arithmacy Professor. And lastly will Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Lavender Brown please com to my office after the ceremony."

"Why would Dumbeldore want us to go with them?" asked Ron.

"I don't know Ron." said Harry.

"Well Harry if you ask me the old coot is nuts." said Ron chewing his chicken.

"Ronald behave yourself stop chewing and talking, well Harry you and I both know what kind of wizard Dumbeldore is, remember last year what we over heard?" asked Hermione.

_~Flashback~_

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking to Dumbeldore's office. Harry was really sad over what happened. Sirius could have died. It was his entire fault. Harry blamed himself. At least Umbridge was being sued. Harry stopped when he heard people talking._

"_Hey guys listen." said Harry._

"_What do you plan to do with the children Albus? How could you? Harry Potter is just a boy. How could you plan on killing him too?" asked a voice that sounded like Minerva McGonagall._

"_Now Minerva you know as well as I do that Voldemort has to be destroyed. When he is Harry might turn into one too." said another voice that sounded like Dumbeldore._

"_And how do you know that? And is the prophesy even real?"_

"_Does it matter Minerva if it was or wasn't? Voldemort must be destroyed. And Harry had a bad history with those muggles."_

"_Albus! Why did you put him with those muggles than?"_

"_He needs discipline and those muggles starved him, beat him, called him worthless, and made him less than a house elf. I think it was good discipline."_

"_Albus you cant be serious! That's wrong. I will not be a part of this!"_

"_Now Minerva…"_

_Harry didn't hear anymore he just ran and heard Hermione and Ron yelling his name._

_~End of flashback~_

"Dumbeldore is bonkers I tell you." said Ron through his food.

"Ron chew your food! Harry Dumbeldore is a terrible wizard you know that." said Hermione glaring at Ron.

"Guys I really just don't want to talk about it. Come on we have to go." said Harry.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived at Professor Dumbeldore's office.

"Professor?" said Harry.

"Please sit down by Mister Malfoy Harry, Mr. Weasley by Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley please sit by Ms. Parkinson." said Dumbeldore.

Harry looked around and saw Draco Malfoy, he had short blonde hair now, and was 6'2". While Harry himself had also short hair but was 5'6". Pansy Parkinson sat across from Malfoy; she had long brown hair, and was 5'9". Ginny had long red hair and was about 5'7". Hermione had long, bushy brown hair and was 5'8". Next to Pansy sat Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Zabini had short brown hair and was about 6'1". Nott had medium sized brown hair and was 6 ft. tall. Ron had long red hair and was 6 ft. tall too. Next to Nott sat Lavender, she had long, curly, blonde hair and was about 5'8". Standing by the wall was Lucius Malfoy standing next to a blonde haired women, who was probably Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mom. Right next to her was a tall black women with long black hair. That was Corinna Zabini, Blaise's mom. Harry knows that because he saw a picture of her once. Next to her was Ellroy Nott, Harry saw him in the graveyard in 4th year. Next to him were Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley. Oliver Wood, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were standing on the opposite side of them. Harry sat down next to Malfoy.

"Now then it appears that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss. Parkinson and Miss. Brown are veela's. Harry Potter you are the mate of Draco Malfoy and someone else who will join us tomorrow. Ronald Weasley you and Theodore Nott are the mate's of Blaise Zabini. Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley you are the mate's of Pansy Parkinson. And Oliver Wood is the mate of Lavender Brown." Dumbeldore said with his eyes twinkling.

"There are two kinds of veela's a dark veela and a light veela. The dark veela's are Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. The light veela's are Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown. There is also a dominant veela and a submissive veela. You can identify a dominant by its star birthmark on their necks. A submissive has a V shaped birthmark on their necks. You can also identify if their mate is submissive or dominant. If the mate is dominant than they have a birthmark on their lower backs. If the mate is a submissive they have a birthmark on their upper arms," Dumbeldore continued. "A veela can have from 1 to 3 mates. They can identify how many by a little number on their wings. For example can Draco and Blaise come here?" Malfoy had big, white wings and a black 2 on top of his right wing. Zabini had big, black wings and a white 2 on top of his left wing. "As you can see a light veela will have a number on their right wing. A dark veela will have a number on its left wing. Thank you boys." Malfoy and Zabini sat down. "A veela can recognize their mate by the first time they see them. They can find their mates by their smell. A veela comes into their inheritance at 16. The mate cannot know about the veela until they turn 16 and the veela is 16 's can read their mate's mind, and only their mate's. if the veela is rejected than the veela and their mate's die in 24 hours of the veela's rejection. Dominant veela's cannot be impregnated only the submissive. A dominant veela can impregnate their submissive mate and a dominant mate can impregnate their submissive veela. If there is two dominant or more than both dominants can impregnate their submissive because the babies will be twins or more one from each dominant. Their can be a girl x girl couple and a boy x girl couple and a boy x boy couple. There can also be a girl x girl x boy couple and a boy x boy x girl couple and so on so forth. A dominant no matter the gender or species as long as there is a veela they can impregnate their submissive. A veela and their mate's have to get married 2 month of the mate's notice after of course their 16th birthday. They have get pregnant in two months time too, the night of their wedding. If the veela is older than their mate the veela will die when they're 17, but will be reincarnated when their mate's turn 16. If the veela die and the mate is 16 or older than the mate will die too and vice versa. If the veela is a dominant they are very possesive and will kill anyone who poses as a threat to their mate or their relationship. You all shall be given your own dorms with your mate's. Any questions?" asked Dumbeldore.

"I have some questions. WHAT? WHY? HOW?" yelled Ron.

"Now Mr. Weasley if you---"Dumbeldore was interrupted by a loud THUMP.

Harry Potter was lying on the floor unconscious. Draco Malfoy picked him up and left toward madam Pomphrey.


	3. 2 It Takes Some Getting Used To

**A/N: ****It starts out in the nurse's office. Please review. **

**Ch.2 I It Takes Some Getting Used To!**

When Harry woke up, he saw white, bright, and light. He was in the nurse's office. He looked to his left and saw Draco Malfoy sitting down in a chair next to him. Malfoy was sleeping, he looked really peaceful. _Has he been here all this time?_ Harry thought. _No he couldn't have, he's Malfoy, and it's not enough for the git. _Than Harry looked up and saw silver-gray eyes staring at him.

"Hi Harry, how are you? Hurt?" asked Malfoy.

"I'm bloody brilliant Malfoy. What are you playing at?" Harry yelled.

"What? Nothing, Harry you hit your head when you fainted."

"So what? Why do you care? You probably just want me to be okay so you can take me to your death eater father. Or maybe yourself?, maybe you're a death eater?"

"Harry don't be ridicules I'm not a death eater. And my father won't be taking you to The Dark Lord. And of course I care you're my mate, my beautiful submissive mate."

"Submissive? I am not you're a submissive! And you can't seriously want me to be your mate. Unless your planning to take me to Voldemort. Aren't you!?"

"Harry you're the submissive because you have a birthmark on your upper arm. I have a star shaped birthmark on my neck, so I'm a dominant. I'm not planning to take you to Voldemort, and I've known that you were my mate since that day in Madam Malkins'."

"Malfoy if you knew, than why didn't you tell me? and why did you make my life miserable?"

"Harry I couldn't tell you because its against veela law, until the mate and the veela are 16, I cant tell you or anyone, besides my parents. Harry, don't you remember? You're the one who denied my friendship in 1st year. Veela don't like it when their mate rejects them."

"Why are you holding a grudge Malfoy? And you insulted Hagrid and Ron!"

"Weasel has his hands tied at the moment. And please love, call me Draco."

"Don't call him that! And just what do you mean he has his hands tied _Malfoy!?_"

Malfoy sighed. "He is a veela's mate too. And Granger is with Pansy along with Weaslette."

"Malfoy! Didn't I say don't call her that?"

"Calm down Harry. No you didn't you said weasel. And didn't I say call me Draco. See you don't listen to me so why should I listen to you?"

Harry sneered. "I don't have to listen to a death eater in training scum."

"Harry, I'm not a death eater in training. Now its time for you to eat some breakfast."

"And how do I know it's not poisoned?"

"Why would I poison my own mate?"

"For Voldemort, why else?"

"Harry, please stop with Voldemort. Believe it or not, he's not after you. He's not doing anything right now."

"Like ill believe that. You and your whole family hate me."

"We don't, never did actually. My parents weren't happy with you denying my friendship, but that's about all."

"Listen here Malfoy, I hate you! And I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

"Harry you and I both know you cant reject me, we'll both die."

"I'm not rejecting you Malfoy. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Harry I cant do that."

Harry was glaring at Malfoy and he heard people come in. it was Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh hello boys, Oh Harry I see your up. Well aren't you two going to eat?" asked Professor Malfoy.

"Mother, of course were going to me and Harry a---"Draco was interrupted by Harry.

"I WILL NOT EAT! AND IS NO YOU AND ME MALFOY! I TOLD YOU LEAEVE ME ALONE!" yelled Harry.

"Now Harry, please stop yelling at my mother." Said Malfoy

"NO!!! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR DEATH EATER FATHER!" Harry yelled back.

"Now, now settle down dear. And we will---"Professor Malfoy was interrupted by Harry.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! FIRST DUMBELDORE AND HIS FAKE PROPHESY AND TRYING TO KILL ME! THAN YOU AND YOUR STUPID VEELA STUFF! THE WORLD JUST WANTS ME DEAD! WELL FINE, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Harry yelled and grabbed a knife from the table. He plunged it into his stomach and fainted.

"NO! DO SOMETHING PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM DIE! PLEASE!" Draco yelled sobbing.

Lucius began throwing healing spells, while Narcissa was holding Draco. Soon the blood stopped and Harry was put in the hospital with Draco holding him possessively.

"Please be okay love, please, I love you." Draco kept saying sweet nothings.

* * *

When Harry woke up he felt a pain in his stomach. He also felt a warm weight holding him. When he looked it was Malfoy. _I know I have to movie, but he's so snugly. Wait did I just think Draco Malfoy was SNUGLY?! I'm not even gay. _Harry thought.

"Well good afternoon to you too." Said Draco tightening his arms around him and kissing his face.

"Malfoy, what in Merlin's beard are you doing?" said Harry trying to get away, but to no avail.

"Oh nothing love, just getting my morning kiss from my fiancé." Said Draco kissing his neck.

"Fiancé? Who said I'm your _fiancé_? Asked Harry.

"Were getting married in 2 months, Harry that's what were called fiancé, betrothed, engaged, etc."

"I am not your fiancé. Ginny is."

Draco sneered. "Harry she's the fiancé and mate of Pansy."

"I don't think she'll accept it."

"She already did." Draco said scowling.

"What?! But Ron and Hermione…" Harry was interrupted.

"Have accepted too. Granger and Weaslette are the submissive of Pansy, and Weasel is the dominant along with Blaise and their submissive Theo." Said Draco.

"Fine, but who is our other mate?"

"I can't tell you unless he's in the room. But you know him. He will be a student in our year. He would be about 19 but he was reincarnated and he'll be 16."

Harry groaned. "It's a boy." It wasn't a question.

"Let's go to our dorm and then the great hall for dinner, which is in 1 hour."

* * *

Harry and Draco got to a portrait of an anaconda in the dungeons.

_~Passsword? ~ _The anaconda hissed.

_~whatsss your name? ~ _Harry hissed back.

_~Ah a ssspeaker. My name isss Acarith and yoursss? ~_

_~Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy~_

_~Ah a veela. Well nice to meet you, Passsword? ~_

"Draco what's the password?" asked Harry.

"Veela mate." replied Draco.

_~Veela mate~ hissed Harry._

The door slid open to reveal a green and black common room. There was a black leather couch just like in the Slytherin common room. Some green chairs, and a clear table. There were 2 doors. Harry went to a door and opened it was a bathroom. The bathroom was completely white. In the middle there was a huge bath that would top the prefects' one any day. Two huge sinks are in the corner, and a porcelain toilet by the sinks.

Harry and Draco went to the next door. It was a bedroom a large king size bed, with green, silk sheets on it. The room itself was green, with a touch of red in it. Than there was a door to the giant walk in closet. And another one that was to the door.

Their stuff has been brought already.

"Harry its time to go." Said Draco.

"Okay." Said Harry

Draco and Harry went to the great.

* * *

Draco and Harry arrived by the doors of the great hall.

"A you ready?" asked Draco.

"Ready as ill ever be, I suppose." Answered Harry.

Harry and Draco walked in holding hands. They saw Cedric Diggory standing next to Professor Dumbeldore.

"Now then Cedric Diggory will be joining the 6th years this year. He will---"Dumbeldore was interrupted by a loud THUMP.

Harry Potter fainted, again. Draco sighed and picked up Harry left to the nurse's office, again.

**A/N: So what do you think? If anyone has any idea for the next chapter please tell me.**


	4. 3Of Questions, Explanations, and Kisses

**A/N: Please review.**

**Ch.3 ****Of Questions, Explanations and Kisses**

Harry Potter woke up in the hospital wing. _Ugh not again._ Then Harry heard some voices. Harry pretended to be asleep.

"Does he know about veela's?" asked a gentle voice.

"Yes, can I ask you a question? Are you a dominant or submissive veela?" asked another male voice that was a little rougher, but still gentle.

"I'm a dominant. Which one are you and him?"

"I'm a dominant, and Harry is a submissive."

"How am I going to exactly explain everything? Oh look Harry I'm back to life and I'm your second veela."

The voice chucked. "He fainted on me, yelled at me and my family, and tried to kill himself."

"I had no idea he was so dramatic. Why did he want to kill himself?" asked a voice.

"That's a conversation in private, anyway he's awake, and he was listening to us."

"Hello Harry, how are you?" asked the softer voice.

Harry opened his eyes to see Cedric looking down at him and Draco in a chair next to the bed. Cedric was smiling; he looked just like he did 2 years ago. Draco was also was smiling, not a smirk, but a real genuine, and loving smile.

"My head hurts." said Harry.

"Well I would think so, considering you fainted twice in less than 24hrs." said Draco this time.

"Cedric what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry I'm a veela and you're my mate." said Cedric.

"I'm confused isn't Draco my veela?"

Draco sighed. "I am a veela and you are my mate. Veela's can have from 1 to 3 mates. Harry both me and Cedric have 2 mates."

"Oh okay, but Cedric I thought you were killed?"

"Harry, I was but I got reincarnated. My mates, you and Draco, turned 16 so I got reincarnated. In normal reincarnation people would be reborn, but in veela reincarnation if you die at 17 than when your mates turn 16, the veela who died, gets reincarnated to their state before death. For me its right before Voldemort AK'd me." said Cedric.

"Cedric, Wormtail; who is also known as Peter Pettigrew AK'd you on Voldemort's orders." said Harry.

"Well it's pretty much the same thing Harry." replied Cedric.

"What happens if a veela dies when their not 17?" asked Harry.

It was Draco who answered this time. "If a veela dies before they're 17 than they are reborn to babies when they're supposed to turn 17. If a veela dies after they're 17 than they stay dead. Harry there's also another thing you should know, after the mate turns 16 they cant have any other relationship besides his veela's, because if they get touched at all in a sexual type of way, they're insides burn, until it stops. You will feel terrible after that and the only cure is to be intimate with one of your mates."

"Great you can cheat on me but I can't? That's not fair." said Harry scowling.

"We can't cheat on you either. Veela die if they cheat. There was only one known veela who cheated on her mate. Her name was Daphne Zabini. It was in 1605, Daphne and her mate, Gabriel Nott, were fighting one day and Daphne got sick of it, so she went out and found a man, his name was Toranian Black. As you know the Black's are veela's. Toranian's veela gene was dormant, so he wasn't a veela. Anyway, Daphne really liked Toranian so she had a one night stand with him. When Daphne came home the next morning, she felt very sick, but so did Gabriel, because if a veela dies than so does the mate, if they're over 16 of course. Daphne and Gabriel died 15 hrs later. All that was left in their home was a 1 yr. old Karina Nott. Karina was of course taken to live with her uncle, Tebias Nott. They lived in Denmark until Katrina was 22 yrs. old, then she moved to Aragon, which is England now. Katrina's veela gene were dormant, and soon died out of the Nott family in 1805, with Raina Nott. Ever since then, no known veela has cheated on their mate. We also can't hurt our mate's." Cedric said.

Harry gasped. "The Nott's and the Zabini's are related?"

"Most pureblood family's are, Harry did you know that the Black's and the Potter's are related?" asked Draco.

"Wait, we're related and we're getting married?" Harry gasped, horrified.

"Harry we're distant cousins and most pureblood family's get married in families. It's normal in the Wizarding world. So calm down, babe." said Draco rubbing Harry's arm.

"Okay, so when can I see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny?" asked Harry.

"You cant until after we get married, and they do too. Let me explain you The Veela Law." Draco continued. "With mates and veela's, if the veela can prove that what they claim is legit, like lets you were in danger of someone killing you, Cedric or I can kill them as long as we can prove you were in danger. Also no one can interfere with a veela and their mate. If someone does it's a life sentence in Azkaban. Also the parents of a veela have guardianship over their child's mate. Any previous guardianship's will be completely devoid. A veela has a right to take their mate away from school, as long as they see fit. When the veela comes into its inheritance and their mate is 16 or older than they can do whatever they see fit with their mate. A mate to a veela comes first and foremost to a veela."

"Wow, you can get away with murder?" asked Harry.

"Yes, as long as I can prove that they were a danger to you." replied Draco.

"Okay, is there any other veela's that you know of?"

"Yes, Goyle is a dominant veela, Crabbe is his dominant mate, and Millicent Bullstrode is his submissive veela. My parents are both veela's, my father is a dominant veela, and my mother is his submissive veela. Voldemort is a dominant veela, his submissive mate is Severus Snape, and his other submissive veela is my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Susan Bones is a dominant veela and her dominant veela is Hannah Abbott, their submissive veela is Cho Chang, and their submissive mate is Terry Boot." explained Draco.

Cedric said. "My mother, Anna Diggory is also a submissive veela, and my father, Amos Diggory is my mum's dominant mate."

"When you say 'his veela' you mean?" asked Harry.

"That its their mate, who is also a veela, for example; Cedric is a veela and he's my mate, I say my veela because that's what veela's are called in a matter of mates." Draco answered.

"Oh, Bullstrode is a veela? And what type of veela is Susan?"

"Yes Bullstrode is a Dark Veela, Bones is a Light Veela. Goyle is a Dark Veela, Chang is Dark, and Mrs. Diggory is Light. You can identify Dark veela by their darker completions or darker hair. Their hair is usually black, and brown. Light Veela have lighter complications and lighter hair. A Light Veela has either blonde or red hair. Cedric is a Light Veela because his mother is the only veela in the family, which is Amos, Anna, and Cedric. Since Mr. Diggory is not a veela than his mothers veela genes are dominant and he's a Light Veela. Even though he has brown hair he is still a Light Veela."

"Oh, now I get it. What's the difference?"

Draco went to sit on Harry's bed and held him with his arms enclosed as Harry lent on his chest. "Light Veela are more protective of their mates and Dark Veela's are more fightful, for example if a mate was attacked than a Dark Veela will attack the attacker first before going to their mate. A Light Veela goes to their mate first, before they do anything else."

_At least it's not as confusing as before. _Harry thought.

"You know love, veela can read their mate's minds." Draco said teasingly. "Now come one we have to go to our dorm people are there waiting for us to talk to you."

Draco got up and put his arm around Harry's waist, while Cedric put his arm around Harry's waist too on the other side of him. They left to the dungeons.

* * *

When they arrived at the portrait. Acarith hissed something.

~_Hello Harry, I sssee you have two veela'sss? ~_ She hissed.

~_Yes, that'sss Cedric Diggory my other veela. i just found out. So how are you Acarith?_ ~ Harry hissed back

~_Oh jussst lovely, I've met a very lovely sssnake in your room. ~_

_ ~ A sssnake? Acarith are you sssure? ~_

_ ~Posssetive, password? ~_

_ ~Veela mate~_

The door opened. "Draco, Cedric that's Acarith. She said there is a snake in our room." Harry said panicking.

"Harry calm yourself, it's a present to you from my parents." Draco said.

Harry, Cedric, and Draco entered the room, only for Cedric to be hugged by his parents.

"Oh Cedric, we missed you." a tall blonde women said.

"I missed you too mum, dad, This is my submissive mate Harry Potter, and my dominant veela Draco Malfoy." Cedric said pointing at Harry and Draco.

Mrs. Diggory hugged Draco and Harry. "Oh hello boys, you can call me Anna. And you can call my husband Amos."

"It's very nice to meet you." Draco said.

"Okay, everyone please sit we have much to talk about." said Lucius.

Draco, Harry, and Cedric sat down on couch with Harry in the middle. Anna and Amos took the chairs.

"Harry, please tell us what did you mean when you said Dumbledore wants to kill you and about a fake prophesy." Lucius said.

"Last year Hermione, Ron, and I overheard Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore talking. She found out that Dumbledore wants to kill us and tried to get answers out of him. He told her that the prophesy was fake and that he wanted to kill me because he thinks that I'm going to be the next Dark Lord. He also sent me to the Dursley's for some 'discipline'. Harry replied.

Draco asked. "When you say discipline you mean?"

"The Dursley's beat me, locked me in a cupboard for weeks without food, they verbally abused me, and my uncle and cousin raped me." Harry looked up to see everyone with horrified faces.

"Harry you are not ever going back to those muggles ever again! And you will not go anywhere without me or Cedric with you. Understand?" Draco asked.

"Yes." replied Harry.

"I always knew that man was a crazy old coot." said Lucius.

"Harry we also got you a present." Narcissa said taking out a green python.

_~Hello massster my name is SSSepia~ _said the python_._

_ ~Hello my name isss Harry Potter and thessse are my veela'sss, Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory. ~ _hissed Harry.

"Her name is Sepia." said Harry.

"Okay, well I have to go talk to Dumbledore." Cedric said getting up.

"Well Harry do you want to go to the lake?" asked Draco.

"Yeah okay." said Harry.

Cedric left to go to Dumbeldore. Anna and Amos left to go home. Lucius gave a kiss to Narcissa, and left to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa left to talk to Severus. And Draco and Harry went to the lake.

* * *

By the lake, Draco sat against the tree holding Harry in his arms.

"So there's something I've been meaning to tell you, it's about 2nd year. Remember when you and Weasley took a Polyjuice Potion, and you went as Goyle and Weasley went as Crabbe? And you wanted to find out if I was the heir of Slytherin?" asked Draco.

"Yeah--- wait how do you know about that?" asked Harry.

"Simple, I can read my mate's mind. I made fun you guys because I wasn't happy with you doing that. You could have gotten hurt by other Slytherins."

"We needed to know."

Draco turned Harry around and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and Draco pushed Harry on the ground, without breaking their lips. Draco nibbled on Harry's bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth and moaned. Draco took that opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry let out another moan and Draco broke contact to breathe. "Don't… be… so... reckless…" said Draco between pants.

"You know Draco I'm starting to really like you." said Harry, but inwardly thought, _But I'm still not gay._

**A/N: So what do you think? If anyone has any idea for the next chapter please tell me.**


	5. 4 Denying Denial and Acceptance

**A/N: This is the last chapter before a time jump to their wedding day. Please Review.**

**Ch.4 Denying Denial and Acceptance**

Harry woke up the next morning being held tightly by Draco. Cedric was on the other side of him arm draped over Harry. Harry tried to get up, but was hugged closer to Draco.

"Love, it's too early, go back to sleep." mumbled Draco.

_Bloody hell! Staying like this is comfy and all, but I'm not gay. I don't want to be HELD by guys! I want to HOLD girls! _Harry thought bitterly.

Harry looked up to see silver-blue eyes opening, and staring at him. Draco held him even tighter than ever. Harry groaned. _Why can't he just let me go?_

"You know you're in denial, love." said Draco.

"I am not, and stop reading my mind. You don't see Cedric doing it." Harry replied.

Draco chuckled. "Cedric read's your mind too. He just has a lot on his mind, like resorting into another house."

"But why? Doesn't he like Hufflepuff?"

"He did, but I won't be with a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindork."

"You know I'm in Gryffindor right?"

"Of course, but my father is trying to get you resorted."

"Why can't I do it on my own?" scoffed Harry.

"Love, do you know how hard it is to get one. Cedric is of age, he can ask to be resorted. Your 16, you can't do it yourself, your guardian has to. My father and mother are your current guardians."

"So are Hermione, Ginny, and Ron getting resorted too?"

"Granger and Weaslette are. Weasel wont because Blaise is afraid if not Gryffindor than Hufflepuff."

"Ron probably will get into Hufflepuff if not for Gryffindor."

Draco silently laughed. "What house do you think you'll be in if not in Gryffindor?"

"Well I almost got sorted into Slytherin. I asked the sorting hat to put me into Gryffindor."

"And why pray tell did you do that?"

"Because Ron told me that evil people go into Slytherin. And Hagrid told me that Voldemort went to Slytherin."

"No wonder you behave like a Slytherin sometimes."

"Hey Drake, is Cedric still asleep?"

"Yes he is. He's a heavy sleeper."

"Well isn't he lucky."

"That reminds me, Pansy wanted to know if you wanted to talk to Granger today. She begged Pansy to let her."

Harry jumped, but was caught by Draco. "Yes I want to talk to her please; Draco let me talk to her."

"I will, calm down; as long as it's in this room you can talk to her in private in our bedroom."

"Where will you be?"

"In the living room talking to Pansy and Weaslette."

"Oh thank you Dray, you're the best."

Draco kissed Harry on the head. "I love you Harry, I'll do anything for you."

Cedric woke up 10 minutes later and they all went to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

Draco, Harry, and Cedric entered the great hall holding hands. The three of them went to sit at the Slytherin table.

Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting on the other side of the bench of them. Blaise, Ron, and Theo sat right next to them.

"Hi Harry, so today I was thinking that maybe we should talk in your dorm," Hermione started.

"Yeah ok, Draco said I could, in my room." replied Harry.

"OH MY GOD HARRY POTTER, DRACO MALFOY, AND CEDRIC DIGGORY ARE DATING AND ARE GAY!" shouted 4th year Hufflepuff.

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at the three of them. Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins glared at everyone.

"I'M NOT GAY! THEY'RE MERELY MY VEELA'S!" shouted Harry back.

Draco and Cedric got up. "Love, it's time to go, we will eat in our room. Pansy meet us in our room after you eat. Bye Blaise, Theo we'll see you tomorrow in class."

Draco, Cedric, and Harry left the Great Hall and went to the dungeons.

* * *

They got into their room and ordered breakfast from a house elf.

Cedric paced, "I cant believe they did that."

Dobby appeared with food. "Dobby serves Master Harry Potter and his veela's food. Dobby is happy to serve Master Harry Potter sir."

"Thank you Dobby, you may go now," said Draco.

Sepia came and coiled herself around Harry.

_~Massster isss everything okay? You ssseem a little agitated. ~ _Sepia hissed_._

_~Yesss, SSSepia could you do me a favor and ssscare the 4__th__ year Hufflepuffs? ~ _Harry hissed back.

_~Of courssse massster. ~_

_~Thank you SSSepia. ~_

Sepia slithered out of the dorm and towards the Hufflepuff dorm.

"What did you ask her, loveling?"Asked Draco.

"I asked her to scare 4th year Hufflepuffs." replied Harry.

Both Draco and Cedric laughed. "I have no doubt they will be scared." said Cedric.

Draco came and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Love, everything will be alright."

"I know, Dray, I know." Harry said leaning onto Draco's back.

Half an hour later Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny came. Harry and Hermione went to the bedroom.

"So Harry, how are you really?" she asked.

"I'm good, Hermione. Draco is really nice, once you get to know him. Cedric is a little different than Draco. He seems distant and not as protective as Draco is." he said.

"Harry, Cedric isn't as protective as Draco, because Draco is being really protective. If you were alone with Cedric he'd be the same as Draco. Now what I want to talk to you about is what you yelled today. Harry you are either bi or gay, you have to accept that."

"Hermione, I'm not gay nor am I bi."

"Harry, do you like Draco? Do you like being with him? Have you two kissed yet?"

"Yes I like Draco, and I like being with him, and did kiss him yesterday. I enjoyed the kiss, if you're wandering."

"Okay, Harry did you like kissing Draco more than Ginny and Cho?"

"Yes, to tell you the truth kissing Ginny and Cho was really uncomfortable."

"Than Harry you're gay."

"I'm not gay!" he huffed angrily.

"Yes you are Harry. You're in denial."

"No I'm not!"

"Now you're in denial about being in denial. You're denying denial, it's not healthy Harry."

Then Sepia slithered into the room and beside Harry.

~_Massster, I have ssscared them. They all ran ssscreaming. ~ _Sepia hissed.

_~Very good SSSepia, why don't you go and hunt sssome mice? ~ _Harry hissed.

_~Thank you Massster. ~ _She hissed and slithered off_._

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"That was Sepia, my snake. She was a gift from Draco's parents."

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she really is."

The door opened to reveal Draco. "Granger, it's time for you to go, Pansy wants to go somewhere."

"Bye Harry." said Hermione.

"Bye." replied Harry.

Hermione Left and Draco went and hugged Harry,

"Where's Cedric?" asked Harry.

"He went to go talk to Dumbledore." replied Draco.

"Oh"

"Harry, I wanted to do something with you, will you please let me?"

"Yeah okay."

Draco went down to his knees and unzipped Harry's pants. He kissed Harry on the mouth and then began sucking Harry's neck. Harry moaned. Draco then took off Harry's shirt and trailed kisses down to his nipple. Draco than began sucking and licking his right nipple and playing with Harry's left.

Then when he finished with that he went down to Harry's boxers and took them off. He then proceeded to lick Harry's standing erection. And then Draco started to play with Harry's balls, and suck Harry's dick. He then deep throated him and Harry came into Draco's mouth. Draco licked all of his cum and swallowed it. After that he kissed Harry and let him taste himself.

"You know maybe I am gay." said Harry and Draco chuckled.

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	6. 5 Wedding Day Part 1: I do or I Dont?

**A/N: This starts 2 months later on their wedding day. Please review.**

**Ch. 5 Wedding Day Part 1: I Do or I Don't?**

The two months passed quickly.

In that time they all got their schedules fixed so they'll have the same classes. They also got resorted. Hermione got into Ravenclaw, everyone knew that she would. Ginny got into Slytherin, which was a surprise for everyone. Ron also got resorted; he unfortunately went to Hufflepuff, Dumbledore made him because everyone else got resorted. Cedric almost got into Ravenclaw, but at the last minute the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin. Harry went to the house he was supposed to go to, Slytherin. To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement. Dumbledore wasn't happy in the least with this. All the Slytherins greeted him with open arms. Draco even got Harry a present.

Blaise got a new snake, Articolin, he was a blue python. Articolin started to like Sepia a lot. Sepia and Articolin mated and she is currently 2 weeks pregnant.

Ron, Blaise, and Theo are closer than ever. Ron got over his homophobia. Ron still says he likes girls, but no one believes him anymore. Blaise is a happy veela. He finally got his mates to finally accept it. Theo was not happy is an understatement. He was marrying two guys, one of which was an ex-Gryffindork, and current Hufflepuff. He thinks he'll be disowned. He was afraid of what his father would think. Blaise and Ron tried to calm him down, but all it did was make things worst.

Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny were living happy lives. Ginny didn't know what to think. She was very afraid that her parents would be angry at her; after all she was in SLYTHERIN, and marrying a Slytherin GIRL. Hermione was doing much better than her. She was happy that she was getting married to the people she love. Yes I said love; she was in love with Pansy and Ginny. Pansy was in a good mood, her mother approved of her relationships, she thought that it was good for her. Her father was happy she finally got her mates; even if it was a muggle-born and a blood traitor.

Draco, Harry, and Cedric were the happiest of all. Cedric finally got Harry to like him and love him. He was also happy because the three of them were very close. Draco was in heaven; metaphorically speaking of course. At first Draco wasn't sure if Harry would accept him, but thankfully he did. He and Harry have a great relationship. Draco was never getting alone time with Cedric, because Harry couldn't be without one of them with him, but that didn't mean that they were distant, on the contrary actually they were very close. Harry was scared. He was afraid of getting married. He was also having second thoughts but today Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came to help him.

Harry was having big problems with Seamus Finnigan. Seamus kept hitting on him left and right. Seamus once even said."Oi Harry, dump Malfoy and Diggory and come have fun with me, or if you want an affair if you will. Ill even go for a one night stand." Harry was really getting fed up with it. Draco and Cedric were not happy either, actually the opposite they were really angry with Seamus. Cedric went as far as threatening him, but to no avail, all the threats were completely ignored. Draco went so far as locking Harry up in their room and making Harry avoid Seamus altogether. Dean Thomas, Seamus' boyfriend, was getting fed up to. He even went so far as ignoring Seamus altogether, sometimes he even flirts with other guys, just to make Seamus jealous. But of course everything went to no avail. Seamus kept groping him, and trying to kiss him. He even one day locked himself and Harry in an abandoned classroom and tried to have his way with him. Draco got there in time and cursed Seamus. Seamus couldn't walk for a week after that.

Dumbledore wasn't happy in the least. His plan was to get the Malfoy's and Diggory's on his side of the war. But ever since Harry went with _them, _he stopped coming to him. _Maybe he should rethink his plans to kill the boy, after all he proved to be very submissive to his mate's. _Dumbledore got a new plan for Harry. _Hmm_ _I need an heir and I think he'll give me a great one._ Dumbledore's new plan was to rape Harry and make him his heir carrier and toy. _No one will know if they knew my plan before, than they don't know my new plan, not even McGonagall will know._ Dumbledore has yet to strike his new plan.

When Lucius told Voldemort what happened, Voldemort went into rage. He was so angry at Dumbledore. The old coot fooled him. He tried to KILL a CHILD for NOTHING! He was getting revenge. Voldemort stopped every death from hunting Harry. He made all of them hunt Dumbledore. He decided that he would prove the old coot that no one makes a fool out of him.

And so came fateful wedding day of Pansy, Ginny, and Hermione. The second wedding was of Blaise, Theo, and Ron. And the last but not least one was of Draco, Harry, and Cedric. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Theo were waiting at the Malfoy Manor to get married. It was morning and they all sat in living room.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing Hermione, it's just that I'm having second thoughts." replied Harry.

"Harry don't." He scowled at her when she said it. "Alright let's compare our moments with each other and if you still feel that you can't than I won't make you."

"Fine, Hermione, you win."

"Alright we know about you and Draco, so let's hear your first kiss with Cedric."

"Fine it happened last month…"

~Flashback~

_Harry and Cedric were walking to class in silence as always_. _Harry almost never talked with Cedric, it was always Draco. Then Harry tripped._

"_Harry, are you okay?" asked Cedric._

"_I'm fine Cedric, can you just get me to Draco." said Harry feeling uncomfortable._

"_Why Draco? I'm your veela too. Why can't you just love me as much as you love Draco?" Cedric half yelled._

"_Because you and me don't get along. I don't know why we were made soul mates; I mean we obviously don't like each other, I mean Draco and I are definitely soul mates." Harry said looking away._

"_What do you mean I don't like you? I love you, just as much as Draco does."_

"_Well you obviously don't show it."_

_Cedric just stared at him for a minute. Then Cedric grabbed Harry pushed him against the wall and started kissing him. He ground his new between Harry's legs. Cedric bit down on Harry's lip then grazed his tongue on Harry's Lips. Harry moaned and opened his mouth and took advantage of him. He plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth and swirled his tongue against Harry's tongue. Then Cedric cupped Harry's butt with his left hand, and with his right, he pushed his hand inside Harry's boxers. Then with his middle finger, he pushed up gently into Harry's tight hole. Harry moaned and Cedric went in and out with his finger. Then Harry came, screaming and Cedric sighed and took out his and turned around. He could hear Harry panting in the background._

_Cedric sighed again. "Come on we're going to Draco." _

_~End of Flashback~_

Ron sighed. "Wow, Harry mate that was hot."

"Yeah, that really was, Harry." Ginny agreed.

"Now it's my turn mate, my first kiss was with Blaise." Ron started.

~Flashback~

_Ron and Blaise were walking along the transfigurations corridor. _

"_So uh, Ron were you an item with Granger?" asked Blaise._

_Ron sighed. "No, but I really liked, it's just I never really knew how to ask her out."_

_Blaise looked at Ron. "Did you have any girlfriends in the past?"_

"_Well not really, I was going to ask Lavender out but I never got the chance, and nothing really happened between us."_

"_Oh, did you do anything with anyone?"_

"_No, not me. It was always Harry and Hermione who had someone."_

"_Not even a first kiss?"_

"_No I never did." Ron looked down._

_Blaise smiled and said. "Well maybe I could give you your first kiss?"_

"_Blaise aren't you a dominant?"_

"_Well yeah, but dominant mate and dominant veela kiss to and do a lot of stuff together." Blaise said and gave Ron a gentle kiss on the lips. "I actually prefer me giving you your first kiss."_

"_I liked the kiss you know." Ron said looking dazed._

"_Good, now come on we have to get to class."_

_Ron and Blaise went to transfigurations class._

_~ End of Flashback~_

"Well Ronald that was something." said Hermione.

"Yeah, who knew Zabini could be gentle?" asked Harry.

"Well I sure didn't, now I'm going to tell my first kiss with Pansy." said Ginny.

~ Flashback~

_Ginny and Pansy were sitting on the couch in their common room. Ginny was reading a book and Pansy was staring at her._

"_So Ginny, tell me how far did you and Potter go?" asked Pansy._

_Ginny looked at Pansy, and said. "Harry and me shared a kiss but it wasn't that special, besides I have a feeling that he didn't really like it."_

"_Oh okay, well how about I give you something special." Pansy said looking seductive._

"_Pansy, what are---"Ginny was interrupted by Pansy smashing her lips against hers._

_Pansy pushed Ginny down onto her back and Ginny gasped. Pansy took this opportunity and stuck her tongue inside Ginny's mouth. Then Pansy started sucking on Ginny's tongue and her left hand went inside Ginny's shirt and she started to play with her nipple. Ginny wrapped her arms around Pansy's neck. Then Pansy took her right hand and put it inside Ginny's underwear and started to play with her pussy. Then they ran out of breathe and Pansy got off of her._

"_Well, how was that?" asked Pansy._

"_That" PANT "Was" PANT "Amazing" PANT. Said Ginny between pants._

"_Good."_

_~ End of Flashback~_

"Wow Ginny, Pansy must like you." Harry said blushing.

"Yeah, she really does." Ginny replied_._

"Okay, now it's my turn." Hermione said.

~ Flashback~

_Hermione and Pansy were in the library studying. Pansy was really getting bored._

"_Hermione, stop studying and let's have some fun. I'm bored." Pansy whined._

_Hermione didn't look up from her work and said. "Really Pansy you should study more."_

"_But we've been studying all day." Pansy looked annoyed._

"_Well there's never such thing as studying too much." Hermione said still not looking up from her work._

_Pansy growled and slammed Hermione's work shut. "I said I want to do something else."_

"_Like what Pansy?"_

_Pansy smirked. "Like this." Pansy smashed her lips to Hermione's and forcibly opened Hermione's mouth with her own. Pansy than picked Hermione up placed her on Pansy's lap. Pansy than swirled her tongue in a circular way and Hermione moaned. Pansy than put her right arm around her waist and her left under Hermione's shirt and began playing with her nipple. Hermione than wrapped her arms around Pansy's neck. And Pansy went from her mouth to her neck and down to her nipple and began sucking it. Then Hermione moaned loudly and Pansy pulled away. _

"_Hermione, we can study now, I'm ready." said Pansy._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Well Pansy was always productive." Theo finally spoke up.

"Hey Ron, you're a dominant, so why aren't you with the other dominants?" asked Harry.

"Because mate, they said something about preparing for the ceremonies and me eating all the food. So they kicked me out." Ron shrugged.

"Okay my first with Blaise was a very long time ago, so I'm mine about mine and Ron's." Theo said.

~Flashback~

_Theo and Ron were in their room preparing to go to class. Theo walked into the bathroom and Ron was naked, and soaking wet under the shower. Theo instantly got horny. So Theo climbed into the shower, wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and kissed him, it was a long and steady kiss. Then Ron pulled back and looked at Theo and decided to take things to the next level._

_Ron got down on his knees and took Theo's proud erection into his mouth. He then swirled his tongue around and Theo mewled. Ron then went down and began sucking Theo's balls. Then Ron went back to deep throating Theo's cock. Theo came with a loud moan._

_Theo and Ron left the shower and went to Blaise._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Okay, we have time for two more, Harry why don't you tell us the ones about you and Cedric having oral, and then about you telling them you love them." Hermione said.

"Okay, fine." said Harry.

~Flashback~

_Cedric and Harry went to the lake to swim. Cedric kept looking at Harry hungrily in the water. Then Cedric went down under water and took off Harry's swim trunks, without Harry noticing it. Then he swam up and found Harry looking startled._

"_What's wrong baby?" asked Cedric._

_Harry scowled. "I don't know, I think my swim trunks are gone."_

"_Oh, well then come on, come here I don't want you to freeze." _

_Harry swam over to Cedric and put his arms around his neck. And Cedric put one arm around Harry's waist, and the other around Harry's cock._

"_Ced, what are you doing?" Harry asked looking startled._

_Cedric kissed Harry and brought him up to sit on his shoulders. "I heard you and Draco did this, so I'm going to do it too."_

_Cedric took Harry's erection inside his mouth and swirled his tongue on the head of his cock. Then he went up and took Harry's nipple in his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it. Harry moaned and Cedric went back to Harry's erection. He deep throated him and put his middle finger inside Harry's tight, virgin hole. Cedric kept deep throating him and fucking him with his finger. Then Cedric added another finger and sucked harder, than Harry came screaming. Cedric pulled his finger out and licked and swallowed all the come from Harry._

"_Come on Harry, I think Draco's waiting for us." Cedric said._

_~End of Flashback~_

When Harry finished he saw everyone's faces were read, even his own from blushing.

"Harry, was Cedric any good?" asked Ginny.

"Yes very, now I'm going to tell you about the time I told them I loved them."

~Flashback~

_Harry sat on the bed waiting for Cedric and Draco. When Cedric and Draco arrived, there candles lit everywhere. And there was dinner for three on the table._

"_Bon appétit." said Harry. _

"_Thank you, Harry." Both Cedric and Draco said._

_After dinner Harry hugged and kissed them both._

"_I have something to tell you guys." Harry started._

"_What is it Love?" asked Draco._

"_I umm… well… uhh... you see…"_

"_Yes Harry, spit it out." said Cedric. _

"_Well, I think I'm in love with you guys." _

"_Oh, that's wonderful Harry, we love you two." Draco said and gave Harry a hug and a kiss._

"_Yeah, it is, we love you very much, just like we love each other." Cedric replied and went and hugged Harry and Draco and kissed them._

_~End of Flashback~_

"That's very romantic Harry, I thin---"Hermione was interrupted by a knock.

"Excuse me, but we're ready for you." said Bill Weasley.

"That's wonderful, come on, Harry?" Hermione asked looking worried.

Harry wore a horrified face and shook his head no. "I'm sorry guys I cant." Harry ran out of the house and to the apparition point and apparated away.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: So what do you think? I cant give away to much but this was necessary. **


	7. 6 Wedding Day Part 2: Saving Harry

**A/N: Please Review.**

**Ch.6 Wedding Day Part 2: Saving Harry**

**Previously:**

"_That's very romantic Harry, I thin---"Hermione was interrupted by a knock._

"_Excuse me, but we're ready for you." said Bill Weasley._

"_That's wonderful, come on, Harry?" Hermione asked looking worried._

_Harry wore a horrified face and shook his head no. "I'm sorry guys I can't." Harry ran out of the house and to the apparition point and apparated away._

_To Be Continued…_

**Now:**

Harry Potter apparated into muggle London. He went down the street and entered his flat; it was on the 2nd floor, first door on the right, he bought it when he first turned 16 so he could move in when he turned 17. His flat had one black sofa, tree white chairs, a black TV, and a clear table in the middle. The kitchen was big and everything was black, new, and costly. There was a table, and 6 chairs in the middle of the kitchen. The bedroom had blue walls, and a royal blue carpet. There was a king sized bed in the middle. The blankets were rich blue and a mingle of white in them. The dresser was auburn. There was a door by the big walk-in closet. The door led to a bathroom. The bathroom had a crème colored porcelain toilet, and sinks. There was two sinks. The bath tub was clear and had a clear crème shower door. The walls were also crème. The next room was a guest bedroom that looked exactly like Harry's except it had gold blankets and no bathroom. The next one was a bathroom the same as Harry's. The next room had a study there were two amber shelves with books. And a amber desk. There was also a computer there.

Harry sat down on the sofa and sighed. He forgot Sepia. _No matter she can live with Draco for now. I'll pick her up later._ Harry heard a rustling sound in his bedroom.

When Harry opened the door, there stood Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood by the archway waiting for Harry. He never came. Then he saw Granger, Weasley, Weaslette, and Theo running to him at full speed.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked.

"He-he left." Granger answered.

"What do you mean left? Where did he go?" Draco asked getting annoyed.

"He said he's sorry and can't do this."

"Do you know where he went?" he asked carefully.

"No."

"Then he could be anywhere in England, okay Blaise, you with Weasley to Hogwarts and see if he's there. Pansy, you go with Weaslette to Grimmauld Place and check there. Theo, you go with Granger to Hogsmeade. Cedric, you go to Diagon Ally. And I'll go to muggle London."

Everyone left to go searching Harry. The guests were sitting quietly, watching Lucius and Narcissa entertain them for the time being.

Draco apparated to muggle London. He went looking around, but then remembered that he could go to the ministry and look up the properties he owned. Draco left to the ministry and went up to Fudge.

"Excuse me Minister Fudge, I'm Draco Malfoy and I need your help." said Draco

"Well what is it? I'm busy so hurry up." Fudge said irritated.

"Could you please tell me all the properties of Harry James Potter?"

"First, give your full name."

"Draconis Lucius Abraxes Black Malfoy." Draco stated.

Fudge looked at the papers and saw what he was looking for. "Ah yes, Harrison James Evans Potter. He has 12 Grimmauld Place. Theres also a house in Godric's Hallow, Potter Manor in France, Potter Estates in America. And that's it. Oh… wait there's a flat in muggle London. 2nd floor, 1st door on the right. The building is called The Luxe Building."

"Thank-you minister."

Draco apparated strait to muggle London looking for The Luxe Building.

* * *

Harry was beyond scared. Dumbledore looked very hungry, but for what?

"What do you want? You can't kill me yet, you need me to kill Voldemort." Harry said desperately.

"You know? Well it doesn't matter now; it's not my plan anymore. Harry my dear boy, see, I need an heir." replied Dumbledore approaching him.

"So, you want me to be your heir?"

"Oh no my dear boy, I want an heir _from_ you."

"I don't get it." Harry said warily. He did not have a good feeling about this.

"Harry, I want you to be a carrier for my heirs, and my personal toy. And when I'm done with you I will dispose of you." He said looking like he's about to jump Harry.

"But why me? Why not someone else?" asked Harry backing up.

"Because you are very powerful and your very beautiful. Your also a little feminine looking and can carry children. Besides I always preferred boy's over girls." Dumbledore was right in front of Harry.

"But, you cant touch me, my insides will burn, and there are other people who are powerful and carry children. I'm also to young for you, I am 16 and you are 115 years old." Harry babbled nervously. _I wish Cedric or Draco were here. God, how could I be so stupid! _Thought Harry.

"Harry age doesn't matter to me. And you're a virgin."

"No I'm not. My uncle and cousin raped me."

"Yes you are Harry, you see I knew that you were being raped at home so I used a forever virgin spell on you, I always knew it would be useful to do it." Dumbledore said holding Harry's waist.

"What exactly does the forever virgin spell do?" asked Harry trying to get away and stalling him.

"No matter how much sex you have, your hole will always be a virgin hole, and as tight and sensitive as it would be if nobody has ever touched it." Dumbledore replied throwing Harry on the bed. "Now, enough talking I want to fuck you now."

* * *

Hermione was really worried about Harry. Dumbledore could get him if he wasn't careful, which he probably wasn't.

Hermione and Theo were at Hogsmeade looking for Harry, but they found nothing. She was standing by a shop waiting for Theo.

Theo came out and said. "I don't think Potter is here, I've asked him if he saw him but he said no. we've tried six stores how much more?"

"Two more than we can go back."

Hermione and Theo walked into Three Broomsticks and looked around. There was no Harry in it, there were other students such as Katie Bell, Zacharias Smith, Cormac McLaggen, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Romilda Vane, Nigel Wespurt, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Flora Carrow, Hestia Carrow, Graham Montague, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones, Laura Madley, Roger Davis, Su Li, and Kevin Entwhistle.

They saw Madam Rosmerta and went to talk to her.

"Madam Rosmerta have you seen Harry anywhere today?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, I have not seen him today, I don't believe he went Hogsmeade today." replied Madam Rosmerta.

"Oh really, thanks anyway. If you see him please tell us, we'll be at Malfoy Manor."

"Will do Miss Granger, Mr. Nott."

Theo and Hermione went to a book shop.

"Why would he be in here? He hates books." asked Theo.

"He wouldn't be, that's why. This is one of the last places we'd look, so he might have gone in here. Come on let's ask the shopkeeper." replied Hermione.

They went up to the shop keeper.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger and this is Theodore Nott, we wandering if you have seen Harry Potter today in Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione.

"No, I haven't seen Harry Potter since last year. I can't help." Said the old shopkeeper.

"Oh well, thanks anyway."

Theo and Hermione apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Ginny and Pansy were at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Ginny and Pansy searched the whole house, but didn't find him.

"Maybe Kreacher knows where he is." Ginny said.

"Okay, try and get him." Pansy requested.

"Kreacher."

Kreacher appeared and Ginny looked at him with distaste.

"Have you seen Harry today." she asked.

"No, Kreacher doesn't see master today." Kreacher told her.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Kreacher does not know."

Ginny and Pansy left the house and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Ron and Blaise were searching through all of Hogwarts, but they too haven't found him. They saw Professor Flitwick walking.

"Excuse me Professor, have you Harry Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, Mr. Zabini, no I haven't. I have seen him yesterday though. But I don't believe he's in the castle today, sorry boys I cant you." Professor Flitwick went to charms.

"I guess we better get back to Malfoy Manor." Ron said.

"Yeah we should, maybe he's already back there." Blaise suggested.

"Yeah maybe."

Ron and Blaise apparated back to the Manor.

* * *

Cedric Diggory was looking everywhere in Diagon Alley.

He couldn't find Harry. He was so worried about him. He was also worried about Draco, but knew that as a dominant and a veela he can protect himself. His biggest worry was Harry.

Cedric entered Flourish and Blotts.

He saw someone who works there.

"Excuse me; have you seen Harry Potter today?"

"No sir I haven't." The man told him.

"Do you know if he's in Diagon Alley today?"

"No I believe I don't."

"Thanks anyway." Cedric said and left.

Cedric next went to Madam Malkin's. She was standing by the counter.

"Excuse me Madam Malkin; have you seen Harry Potter today?" Cedric asked.

"No I haven't, aren't you Cedric Diggory, the boy who died at the tournament?" she asked.

"Yes I am, well um thanks anyway. I'll be going now."

Cedric next went to Ollivander's. Mr. Ollivander was standing by a wand.

"Excuse me Mr. Ollivander, have you seen Harry Potter today?" asked Cedric.

"No, I don't believe I have, and I don't think he's in Diagon Alley." Mr. Ollivander replied.

Cedric sighed. "Thanks anyway."

Cedric left and decided to go back to Malfoy Manor..

* * *

Draco Malfoy has been searching for The Luxe Building for half and hour already. He was really tired and just wanted to get Harry and go back to the Manor.

Then he found, it was huge. Draco went in and got to the front desk.

"Excuse me I want to go to Harry Potter's flat." he said.

The woman looked up at him. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, Harry's fiancé."

"Fine you may go through."

Draco went to the second floor and got to Harry's door.

* * *

Harry was wishing that Draco or Cedric came. He could fell tears dripping down his face. He was crying.

Dumbledore had already taken off Harry's clothes. He was now sucking on Harry's nipple and playing with Harry's hole. Harry could feel the penetration; he really didn't like Dumbledore touching him.

"Harry, no wander so many people want you, you taste so good." Dumbledore said then went down and began fucking Harry with his tongue.

* * *

Draco came inside Harry's flat and heard noises from a room that sounded like crying.

He went inside and found Harry tide to the bed and Dumbledore fucking him with his tongue. It sickened Draco. He pointed his wand at Dumbledore and yelled "_Stupefy."_ Draco then he yelled "_Patrificus Totalus." _Then he went to Harry untied his binds and hugged and kissed him.

"What were you thinking of leaving?" asked Draco.

"I don't know, I was being a fool." Harry sobbed and clung to Draco.

"Shhh, baby, its okay. Come on lets get some close on you." They went and put clothes on Harry.

Then looked where Dumbledore was, and he was gone.

"So, where do you want to go?" Draco asked holding Harry passively.

"Let's go get married like were supposed to." Harry replied.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm sorry I might not update until next week. I have to go to my uncle's house from tomorrow to next Tuesday, I think. Again sorry, I'll try to update.**

.


	8. Ch7 Wedding Day Part 3: Wedding Bells

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, like I said I wasn't home. Please review.**

**Ch.7 Wedding Day Part 3: Wedding Bells**

**Previously:**

"_What were you thinking of leaving?" asked Draco._

"_I don't know, I was being a fool." Harry sobbed and clung to Draco._

"_Shhh, baby, its okay. Come on lets get some close on you." They went and put clothes on Harry._

_Then looked where Dumbledore was, and he was gone._

"_So, where do you want to go?" Draco asked holding Harry passively._

"_Let's go get married like were supposed to." Harry replied_.

_To Be Continued…_

**Now:**

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy apparated to Malfoy Manor. They were greeted by a frantic Cedric, and everyone else worried.

"Oh Harry, are you okay baby?" Cedric asked worriedly. "I was so worried! And Draco I was afraid for you too. So what happened?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to worry about me. As for your other question, I got scared at the last minute and apparated to my flat. There I met Dumbledore, and I really don't know how he got in. I thought he was going to kill me, but he has other plans, he wants me to 'have his heir' and I asked him what he means. He said that he wants to fuck me and make me the carrier of his children. He wants me to be the carrier of his children and a fuck toy. When he's done, he'll dispose of me." said Harry with teary eyes.

Draco hugged him close behind him, and Cedric hugged him close in the front.

Pansy interrupted "Hey guys, we have to get married now."

"Do you still want to get married?" asked Cedric.

"Yes." Harry answered.

They all went to take their places for the wedding.

* * *

The first couple to get married was Pansy, Ginny, and Hermione.

The wedding song was played and Hermione was first with John Granger at her side. Followed by Ginny and Arthur Weasley at her side. Hermione and Ginny were at the alter facing Pansy.

Bellatrix Lestrange was their preacher. "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take the Hermione Jean Granger and Pansletta Alnyna Parkinson to be your lawfully wedded wife and husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, to be bound in blood and soul until you die, say I do."

"I do." replied Ginny.

"And do you. Hermione Jean Granger, take the Ginevra Molly Weasley and Pansletta Alnyna Parkinson to be your lawfully wedded wife and husband, to have and to hold for richer or for poorer, to be bound in blood and soul until you die, say I do."

"I do." Hermione said.

"And do you, Pansletta Alnyna Parkinson, take the Ginevra Molly Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife and husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, to be bound in blood and soul, say I do."

"I do." Pansy stated.

Bellatrix took out a knife that was on the table and cut their wrists and put the three wrists together where they cut.

"By the power vested in me I bind you three in a blood and soul bins." said Bellatrix. Gold, silver, and red binds rapped around the three arms and glowed. There appeared gold bands and on their fingers gold rings. "You may now kiss the brides." Pansy first kissed Ginny with a long and tender kiss. Then Hermione.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wives." Bella announced. "I present to you, Ginevra Molly Parkinson, Hermione Jean Parkinson, and Pansletta Alnyna Parkinson." Everyone stood up and clapped.

Pansy took both her brides into her arms, bridal style. And went to the back room.

Harry finally got good looks of them. Pansy was wearing a suite, designer no doubt. Her hair was smoothed back into a ponytail. Hermione was wearing a white wedding dress and her hair was in an up style, she was also wearing a Vail. Ginny was dressed like her Hermione except her red hair was loose.

Then Harry looked at Nott and saw him wearing a long wedding dress too, and a Vail to match.

Harry himself was wearing a white long wedding dress. It was apparently a wizarding tradition that a submissive wore a wedding dress and called the 'wife' and 'mother', while the dominant wore a tux and was called the 'husband' and 'father', regardless of gender.

Next it was Theo, Blaise, and Ron's turn.

Theo walked down the isle just like Hermione and Ginny previously did.

"Do you, Theodore Arkinson Nott, take the Ronald Billius Weasley and Blaisen Jasper Zabini to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, to be bound in blood and soul, say I do."

"I do." Theo answered and the same thing happened to Ron and Blaise.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you husbands and wife." Bella said. "I present to you Theodore Arkinson Weasley-Zabini, Ronald Billius Weasley-Zabini, and Blaisen Jasper Weasley-Zabini." The people clapped and Molly cried.

Ron and Blaise put their arms around each other and took Theo in their arms bridal style.

It was Harry's turn.

Harry walked down the isle with Sirius at his side. He then stood right in front of Cedric and Draco.

"Do you Harrison James Evans-Potter take the Cedric Amos Diggory and Draconis Lucius Abraxes Black-Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husbands." Bella continued. "To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, to be bound in blood and soul, say I do."

Harry waited for a second before replying. "I do."

"And do you Cedric Amos Diggory take the Harrison James Evans-Potter and Draconis Lucius Abraxes Black-Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded wife and husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, to be bound in blood and soul, say I do."

"I do." Cedric replied.

"And do you Draconis Lucius Abraxes Black-Malfoy take the Harrison James Evans-Potter and Cedric Amos Diggory to be your lawfully wedded wife and husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, to be bound in blood and soul, say I do."

"I do." he said.

"By the power vested in me I bind you three in a blood and soul bins." said Bellatrix. Gold, silver, and red binds rapped around the three arms and glowed. There appeared gold bands and on their fingers gold rings. "You may now kiss the bride." Draco first kissed Harry with a long and tender kiss. Then Cedric kissed Harry.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you husbands and wife. I present to you Harrison James Diggory-Black-Malfoy, Cedric Amos Diggory-Black-Malfoy, and Draconis Lucius Abraxes Diggory-Black-Malfoy."

Draco and Cedric carried Harry to another room.

* * *

The after party was in the Malfoy living room.

Harry was talking to Cedric and Draco, who were worried.

"Harry, I don't think it's a good idea to even leave you with just one of us." Cedric said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"Draco answered carefully. "We, as in Cedric and me, not letting you be without us both with you at all times. We will both be ALWAYS with you at all times."

"So I'm always going to be with both of you?"

"Yes." Harry scowled at that.

"Harry sweetheart, it's for you own good. We don't want Dumbledore to get near you again." Cedric said.

"Fine." Harry answered.

"Lets go talk to my parents." Draco said.

Harry, Draco, and Cedric walked up Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh Draco, sweetheart, I cried, my baby's married." Narcissa said. "Oh, I can't wait for grandchildren."

"As cant I." Lucius said. "Draco, your mother and I are proud of you. We wanted to give you your wedding gift, its Malfoy Manor. It will be your home."

"What about you and mother?" asked Draco.

"Well, we'll live here for a while, get to know our grandchildren and then move to a Malfoy property in France."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say thank-you dear." Narcissa said.

"Well Cissy, lets go talk to our in laws, shall we?" asked Lucius.

"We shall."

The rest of the party was magnificent. Draco, Cedric, and Harry got many gifts.

Sirius and Remus got them a free all expense paid trip to Bali for their honeymoon.

The whole Weasley family got them veela baby songs, made only for baby veela's.

The Diggory's got them quidditch tickets in Bali.

The Parkinson's got them a baby nursery.

The Zabini's and the Nott's gave them a get out free card to ministry parties.

Snape gave them a snake nursery.

After the party they went to bed and had glorious wedding night sex.

* * *

In the morning Draco, Harry, and Cedric got up and packed for their honeymoon to Bali.

They apparated to muggle London and got on a plane to Bali.

**A/N: So what do you think? If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me.**


	9. 8Honeymoons,Plots,Accidents,andSurprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I have writer's block but I finally wrote something. Please review.**

**Ch.9 Honeymoons, Plots, Accidents, and Surprises  
**

Harry, Cedric, and Draco took a plane flight to Bali at 6am. Now its 11am.

"Harry darling, how long is this flight?" asked Draco

"I don't know, roughly 13 hours." Harry answered.

"Okay, how much left?"

"We have 8 hours left." Harry was getting nauseous now. "Hey guys, I don't feel so good."

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Cedric.

"I'm starting to feel nauseous. Do you think its something I ate?"

"Maybe, we'll see if it gets better."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron, Blaise, and Theo were on their way to the Caribbean.

Theo jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Blaise got up and followed.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Blaise

"I threw up, and I'm still nauseous and dizzy." Theo replied.

"We'll see a medi-witch when we get there." Blaise went and hugged Theo.

"Let's go back before Ron freaks."

* * *

Pansy, Ginny, and Hermione were on a plane to Bermuda.

Ginny groaned.

"What's wrong Gin?" asked Pansy.

"I'm so nauseas." She replied.

"I'm too, it's weird maybe it's something we ate or sickness." Hermione said.

"We need to see a healer." Pansy declared.

* * *

2 hours left until Bali. Harry went to throw up 5 times on the plane and he got dizzy too. Cedric and Draco were worried.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to see a healer?" asked Draco.

"No, no it's okay. I'm sure it will pass." Harry said.

"I dad told me that muggles sometimes get air-sick when they go on a plane. Maybe that's what's wrong." Cedric spoke while rubbing Harry's back.

"Maybe"

* * *

2 hours passed and Harry threw up 5 more times. They got to Bali. Harry still felt sick but didn't throw up again.

"We are going to a hotel by the beach, my father recommended It." Draco said.

They arrived at a hotel called AYANA Resort and Spa. "It's huge!" said Harry excitedly.

"Yeah, my mother and father went here last year on their anniversary." Draco said.

They went up to the front desk and saw a man standing there. He had black hair, brown eyes, tall, and really good looking.

"Hello, we have a room reserved. It's the biggest room, Honeymoon suite." said Draco.

"Name please." the man said. "It's under Draconis Malfoy."

"Ah yes, here we go. Mr. Malfoy your I.D please."

Draco got out his wallet and gave it to him.

"Thank-you."

"Hey Jack, Taya told me to tell you that Irma is on break so you have to help people with their bags." another man came and said.

"Yeah okay, Kai." Jack replied. Jack went and got 4 cards. "These are the cards that you slide in to get inside. I got you four just in case you lose one. So, come on I'll take you to your room."

They went up to the fourth floor and to room number 421. Jack slid one card on the slide in. "Okay, here you go. If you need anything, and I mean anything, come get me." he winked at Harry. Draco growled possessively,

"I can't believe him, that idiot."

"Drake, Ced, let's go to the ocean."

They changed and went to swim.

* * *

Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny arrived in Bermuda. They went to a local Wizarding Hospital. Two healers were helping them.

"Ah, now what do you feel exactly?" asked healed Jenkins.

"Well, I'm nauseas, and dizzy." Hermione said.

"I see well lets see what's going on, shall we?"

"Please sir."

Healer Jenkins checked and smiled. "Mrs. Parkinson, congratulations you're pregnant."

"Oh my god, Pans, did you hear that we're pregnant."

Pansy chuckled and smiled lovingly at Hermione. "Yes I did. I'm glad. Can you check Ginny too?"

"Of course." he said.

Ginny got on the table and looked nervous. Jenkins checked and smiled at Ginny. "Mrs. Parkinson, congratulations you're also pregnant."

"This is great, how long does the pregnancy last?" Pansy asked.

"Veela pregnancies last about 3 months."

"When can we know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I could check right now if you want."

"Please sir." Hermione interrupted.

The healer went and brought two white tubes and a 4 blood needles.

"Okay, here you go." Jenkins gave Ginny and Hermione each a tube. "I have to get the blood from each of you for instance Ginevra's and Pansletta's have to go in that tube while yours in that one." He said pointing to each. The healer than proceeded to prick Ginny's finger with a blood needle. Than he put it inside the tube than took Pansy's blood. After that Hermione's. "Okay, I need to mix these once I'm done I'll give you the tube's and you'll hold them until some kind of light show's. If a pink light shows than it's a girl. If blue it's a boy. If the light glows yellow it's more than one and I'll need to get more tubes for you to hold more blood needled." the healer explained.

They sat there for five minutes until Hermione's light turned pink. Followed by Ginny's turning pink too.

"Congratulations both of you are having girls."

"Can you check and see if the babies are okay?" piped up Pansy.

"Of course, now can you two please lay down?" Jenkins asked.

Ginny and Hermione. They laid down and he checked both stomachs' with a wand. Then a picture rose from Ginny's and Hermione's bellies. "Well ladies that's your daughter's, they're very healthy."

"They're going to be both beautiful babies, I just know it." Pansy said with a smile."We have to go back to Hogwarts immediately, I'm afraid."

When they were done Pansy canceled their reservation and went on the plane back to England.

* * *

Ron, Theo, and Blaise got to the nearest hospital when they arrived in the Caribbean. A healer named Jillian Makintosh took them to a room and checked Theo.

"Well Mr. Weasley-Zabini, congratulations you're pregnant."

"That's great can we know what gender it is and if it's healthy or not?" Theo asked.

Makintosh nodded and went to get 4 blood needles and 2 tubes. When she came back she pricked them and they waited for the results. One of Theo's tubes turned pink and then the other one turned pink as well. "It looks like you're having 2 girls' congratulations; now please lay down so I can check on the babies."

Theo laid down and the babies were fine. Then Blaise called their hotel and cancelled it and they got on the plane back to England.

* * *

Harry went to the bar and got a cola after he had a great swim with Draco and Cedric, when Jack came up to him.

"Hey, it's me Jack on break." Jack said smiling.

"I'm Harry."

"Well Harry it's very nice to meet you, so how's your stay?"

"Oh well its going great Cedric, Draco, and I were just in the ocean. I must say that it's beautiful here, no wonder Draco's dad recommended this hotel."

"I'm glad you came, you see you are an extraordinary beauty."

Harry blushed. "I'm really not." "Oh, but you are." Jack leaned over and kissed Harry gently on the lips.

Harry pushed him away and ran back to Draco and Cedric.

"Hey what's wrong baby?" asked Cedric.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get back to you."

"Oh, we're going in the sun's setting. We have to go eat then bed."

"Yes, mom." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Harry, Draco, and Cedric went back to the room, not noticing a pair of brown eyes following them.

They went into the hotel's restaurant.

"Excuse me what can I get you?" asked a waitress, she had black hair and blue eyes, she was also tall and her skin was olive.

"Can I get some sushi, cab, and lobster?" asked Harry.

"I'll get shish kebab with yellow rice." said Cedric.

"And I'll get shrimp with yellow rice." Draco said.

"Alright. Anything to drink?"

"We'll have two glasses of fine vine and one glass of water." Draco answered.

"Okay." She walked away.

"Hey, I want vine too." whined Harry.

"Love, you can't. You're sick." Draco said.

Harry huffed, "It's not fair."

The waiter came back she served them their food and when they were finished they went to their room.

Harry was undressing when a pair of strong arms encircled his waist. Then wet lips trailed down his throat. Harry turned around and saw a pair of silver-blue staring at him.

"Hey love, forget your pajamas, come to bed with me and Cedric." said the blond.

"Yeah okay." Harry said dropping his pajamas and got pushed lightly on the bed.

Cedric was on the other side. Draco was sucking on Harry's nipple, while Cedric was kissing Harry's neck.

"Oh god." Harry moaned.

Draco went up and kissed Cedric on the lips. Then he traveled down Harry's body and took his cock in his mouth. Cedric also went further down and took Harry's nipples in his mouth and sucked one by one.

"Ahhhh" moaned Harry then he came right into Draco's mouth and Draco licked all of it.

Draco then turned Harry over on his stomach and probed him with one lubed finger. Harry then took Cedric's cock into his mouth. Draco then put in 2 fingers and scissorsed them. Then he took them out and positioned his cock with Harry's pink hole. Draco entered Harry then.

"Oh god Harry your do tight. Ahhhh." Draco Moaned.

Harry moaned in pleasure into Cedric's cock. Then Draco came and kissed Cedric in a passionate kiss. Then they switched positions. Cedric aligned his cock with Harry's Pucker. Harry took Draco's cock into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh Gods Harry." Cedric moaned and came along with Harry and Draco.

* * *

Five days passed and they all enjoyed most of their vacation. Harry was still getting morning sickness and dizziness. He was also starting to put on weight. Jack still kept on flirting with Harry, and Harry ran away each time, but not this time.

Harry was walking to meet up with Cedric and Draco to go to a dolphin and shark show. When a pair of strong arms pushed him into a janitor's closet. Harry looked up and saw Jack. He struggled to get away, but to no avail.

"Harry stop struggling, you know you want me." Jack said kissing Harry's neck.

"NO! I don't want you I'm married!" yelled Harry.

"It doesn't matter beautiful." he said taking off Harry's shirt.

He then took Harry's nipple into his mouth and began sucking it hard. With his other hands he began taking off Harry's jeans and then his snitch boxers. Then Jack licked his finger and pushed it inside Harry roughly. Harry screamed. Jack took a gag out and pushed it inside Harry's mouth. He than pushed another finger inside Harry.

Harry panicked more. _Draco, please help me Jack is trying to rape me._ Harry thought remembering his veelas can read his mind.

Jack took off his pants and boxers and lined up his cock with Harry's entrance. The door burst open and someone grabbed Jack and pushed him out while another came and hugged Harry.

"Are you okay love?" asked Draco taking off Harry's gag and putting his clothes on.

"He tried to rape me." cried Harry.

"I know, baby, I know." Hugged Draco tighter.

A Little further Harry heard Cedric. "Help this man tried to rape my husband."

Then he felt another pair of arms holding him. "Shhh baby, it's okay. Let's go to our room." Said Cedric kissing Harry on top of his head. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was planning. _Draco and Cedric know, I wouldn't be_ _surprised if anyone else knew._ Dumbledore thought. _I have to get them away from them somehow, but how._ Dumbledore was passing. He than thought of the perfect way, Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was not a patient man, and he was furious.

"Avery, why is it that Dumbledore got away from you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry my Lord, he got away. Two days ago I saw him in knockturn Alley, I saw him buying a collar and I went to grab him but he apparated."

"I don't care for petty excuses I want him DEAD! Lucius tells me he tried to rape Harry."

"I'm sorry my Lord."

"Bellatrix, come you will carry out my next plan."

* * *

The next day Harry, Draco, and Cedric were going to quidditch match. When Harry felt really dizzy and fell down the stairs.

Draco and Cedric ran after him. Draco took Harry in his arms while Cedric went to search for a medi-witch.

He came back when he found out there were non.

"Draco, we have to apparated to Hogwarts, there are non here." Cedric said.

They apparated to Hogwarts and ran into Madam Pomphrey's office.

They put him down while she checked on him.

"Well Harry, your fine, and very pregnant." she smiled.

"That's great, can we know the gender?" asked Draco.

"You cant know it's too early." Harry said.

"No, Mr. Diggory-Black-Malfoy, veela pregnancies are only three months long. And we can see their health and their gender." Pomphrey said getting 4 blood needles and two tubes.

She pricked all of them and waited for the results.

One of the tubes turned blue and then so did the other.

"Congratulations you're having two boys." she told them.

Harry laid down and she checked the babies' health.

"The babies are in perfect condition." she told them smiling.

They got up and went to their dorm.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please tell me what you want for next chapter.**


	10. 9 The Meeting and Christmas Surprise

**A/N: Please review.**

**Ch.9 The Meeting and Christmas Surprise**

Harry, Cedric, and Draco were walking in the dungeon to their dorm. They came up to the portrait.

_~Hello Harry, how wasss your honeymoon? ~ _asked Acarith.

~_It was cut ssshort, but it wasss ssstill okay. How are you Acarith? ~_ asked Harry happily.

~_Oh I'm just great I have six snakes to talk to now; granted four are only hatchlings. ~_

Harry beamed. _~Sssepia and Articolin'sss eggsss hatched? ~_

_~Yesss they did and what gorgeousss hatchlingsss they are. ~_

_~Thank-you Acarith. Veela mate. ~_ Harry was really excited.

The door opened to reveal hatched eggs, but no snakes in sight.

"What's going on?" asked Cedric, confused.

"Acarith said that Sepia and Articolin's eggs hatched. They had hatchlings." Harry said frantically.

"Why don't you call Sepia, I'm sure she'll come. Besides I'm sure they're fine." Draco said trying to sooth his frantic mate.

"Fine."

~_SSSepia come. ~ _hissed Harry.

Sepia came and coiled herself around Harry.

~_Welcome back massster. How wasss your trip? ~ _asked Sepia.

~_It wasss okay. Can I sssee your hatchlingsss? ~ _asked Harry worriedly.

_~Ofcourssse massster. Come the three of you. ~_ hissed Sepia slithering into an extra room.

"We have to follow her. She's going to show us her hatchlings." Harry said walking after Sepia.

Cedric and Draco followed. They came into a room designed for a snake nursery.

In a nest was five snakes. One of them was Articolin, the others were hatchlings. One of them was a forest green shade and looked a lot like Sepia. Another was ocean blue color and looked like Articolin. One was dark blue and the last was light green.

_~Massster thisss isss Adel. ~ _hissed Sepia pointing to the green one.

~_Ssshe'sss very beautiful. ~_ hissed Harry smiling.

~_Thank-you massster. Thisss isss Cassstor. ~ _Sepia pointed to the light green one.

~_Thisss isss Cursssa. ~_ hissed Articolin pointing to the ocean blue one.

~_And thisss isss Hena, massster. ~_ hissed Sepia pointing to the dark blue one.

~_They're very beautiful, Sssepia. ~ _Harry hissed happily.

~_Thank-you massster. ~_ hissed Sepia slithering back into her nest.

"That's their hatchlings. Adel is the green one. Castor is the light green one. Cursa is the ocean blue one. And the dark blue one is Hena." Harry said beaming.

"They're gorgeous." Draco said, amazed.

"Yeah they are." Cedric said.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Cedric went to the door to see who it was.

Cedric came back with Hermione, Ginny, and Theo behind him. Hermione went and hugged Harry.

"Oh Harry, we have wonderful news Ginny and I are pregnant." Hermione declared happily.

Harry beamed. "That is wonderful. I have great news too, I'm also pregnant."

Ginny went and hugged Harry. "Oh Harry, I can't wait for there to be a Harry Jr."

Theo smiled. "I'm pregnant too."

"Not another Weasel. We already have too much." Draco said mockingly.

Theo hit Draco on the back of his head. Draco laughed hard.

"Drake, that's very insensitive. I'm pregnant too. How would you like it if someone told you not another ferret?" asked Harry angrily.

"Harry love, what's gotten into you? Why are you so moody? I'm just joking, honest." Draco said trying to calm his mate down.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Draco, Harry is pregnant so he has mood swings, and lots of them."

Draco looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"His mood changes for no apparent reason." Hermione sighed defectively.

There was another knock on the door. Draco went and opened it. Lucius came inside.

"Draco, The Dark Lord wants to have an audience with you, Harry, and Cedric." Lucius declared challenging.

"Father, is he going to do something bad to Harry?" asked Draco worryingly.

"No Draco, he wants to kill Dublefuck, not Harry." Lucius smiled assuringly.

"Fine, but I will not have him hurting my mate and veela." Draco said scowling.

"That's fine Draco, but we have to go now." Lucius said.

"Alright, Granger, Weaslette, Theo, you have to leave now." Draco said impatiently.

Hermione huffed. "Alright Harry, I'll see you later." she hugged him and left.

"Bye." Theo said and left.

"Be careful. Okay Harry? Bye." Ginny hugged Harry and left.

Harry had a worried expression on his face.

"What does he want?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but nonetheless you must come." Lucius said with a blank face.

Draco hugged Harry tightly. "its okay love, I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Cedric went and hugged Harry too. "**We** aren't going to let him hurt you."

Lucius tapped his shoes impatiently. "Come on, we don't have time."

They left Hogwarts and apparated to Riddle Manor.

* * *

They got to Riddle Manor and saw two Death Eaters standing there. It was a woman with black hair and blue eyes, her name is Alecto Carrow. And a man with black hair and brown eyes, his is Walden Macnair.

Macnair came up to them. "Malfoy, what are you doing here with Potter, you know The Dark Lord doesn't want him anymore."

Lucius sneered. "The Dark Lord asked for an audience with Potter."

Macnair grinned. "Oh, so he's going to kill them both." Draco hugged Harry closer and possessively.

Lucius glared. "No, he will not kill Potter. He wants to talk with him. Now move." he said impatiently.

Macnair moved and they went inside the manor. They went up the stairs and into a living room. Voldemort was sitting on a couch. They went and sat opposite of him.

Voldemort smiled. "Hello Harry, how are you."

"Brilliant." Harry said nervously.

Voldemort sighed. "Harry, there's no reason for you to be nervous around me. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Okay, may I ask why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah yes, that. Well Harry, I would like for us to become friends." Tom smiled.

"Friends? Us?" asked Harry astonished.

"Yes, Harry. You can call me Tom."

"Only, if you promise me that neither you nor your Death Eaters will hurt me." Harry said cautiously.

"I promise." Tom beamed. "Now then I have some news from Bella. BELLA!"

Bellatrix came inside with a baby.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Bella, what do you have to report to me?"

"Dumbledore has a new plan, which involves a student. But I don't know which one." she said frowning.

Tom sighed. "Vey well, but keep looking."

Draco got up to greet his aunt. "Hello Aunt Bella."

Bellatrix got up and faced Draco. "Hello Draco, would you like to introduce me to your veela and mate?"

"Of course, Harry, this is my aunt Bella, Aunt Bella, my submissive mate, Harry. Cedric this is my aunt Bella, Aunt Bella, this is my dominant veela." Draco said smiling.

Bellatrix smiled. "it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." replied Harry warily.

"You too." Cedric smiled.

"Draco, you have to meet your cousin, Alyah Sugia Riddle." she said giving Draco the baby.

The baby was pale. She had black hair, and brown eyes. She looked like Bellatrix.

Draco smiled. "She's beautiful."

Harry fidgeted nervously. "Um, can I ask who the father is?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Tom is her father, and I'm her mother. She is two weeks old. Harry dear, would you like to hold her?"

"Okay." Harry took Alyah from Draco and smiled at her.

"She really is beautiful." Harry said looking amazed.

Cedric came up and looked at her in Harry's arms. "I hope our babies will be beautiful too."

"Harry, you're pregnant?" asked Bellatrix.

"Yes, I am." Harry blushed.

Bellatrix beamed. "That's wonderful; I'll be a great aunt soon."

Tom smiled. "It really is wonderful, I'm sure you'll be great parents."

"Wait, is Snape pregnant too?" asked Harry.

Tom sighed. "I'm afraid not, he said it's too dangerous right now."

"Oh."

Lucius changed the subject. "So will we be seeing you three at Malfoy Manor for Christmas?"

"I'm afraid you will only be seeing Alyah and me Lucius. And possibly Severus." Bellatrix said.

"Oh, my Lord that is a shame. May ask why though?"

"Lucius, you see the Ministry is keeping a very close eye on the manor and if they see me, there will be hell to pay." Tom said sadly.

"Well alright it is disappointing, but we must be going now before Dumbledore finds out we were gone." Lucius said.

"Well, I'll see you at Christmas." Bellatrix said happily.

They apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

They went back to their dorm.

"Well boys I'll see you in three weeks." Lucius said.

"Bye father." Draco said sadly.

"Bye Lucius." Cedric and Harry said at the same time.

Lucius left and Harry, Draco, and Cedric went to bed for rest because come tomorrow they have classes.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day snuggled closely to Draco, and Cedric hugging him tightly on the other side.

"Good morning love, ready for class?" asked Draco sleepily.

"No." huffed Harry.

"Well it's time to go." Cedric said.

Harry was not happy, his, Draco's, and Cedric's classes went like this:

1. Breakfast

2. Double Potions

3. Transfigurations

4. DADA

5. Arithmancy

6. Lunch

7. CoMC

8. Free Time

9. Charms

10. Dinner

Hermione and Pansy's went like this:

1. Breakfast

2. Double Potions

3. DADA

4. History of Magic

5. Arithmancy

6. Lunch

7. Ancient Runes

8. Free Time

9. Transfigurations

10. Dinner

Ron, Blaise, and Theo's went like this:

1. Breakfast

2. Double Potions

3. Charms

4. Divination

5. Free Time

6. Lunch

7. Transfigurations

8. Ancient Runes

9. DADA

10. Dinner

Harry got up and changed into his Slytherin uniform. After that Cedric and Draco did too. After they were done they went to breakfast.

* * *

Harry, Draco, and Cedric were sitting at the Slytherin table. Next to them sat Ron, Blaise, and Theo. Across from them sat Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny.

A fifth year Slytherin came up to them. "I can't believe you let a Hufflepuff sit here. A Ravenclaw is okay, but Hufflepuff?"

"He's my mate he can sit here." Blaise said annoyed.

"Well why can't you go sit at the Hufflepuff table" asked the fifth year.

"Well why cant you go sit at the Hufflepuff table? I don't like them." Ron said angrily.

"I'm no Hufflepuff!" the fifth year left.

"Well it's time to go anyways." Draco said.

Draco, Harry, Cedric, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Theo, and Hermione left to Double Potions. While Ginny left to Charms.

Harry, Draco, and Cedric sat in the middle. Pansy sat on the right of Draco, with Hermione right next to her. Blaise sat behind Cedric, with Theo next to him and Ron behind Draco.

Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bullstrode came and sat in front of them.

"Hey Pansy, so I heard you're going to be a mummy." Millicent said.

"More like a daddy. Both Hermione and Ginny are pregnant." Pansy said happily.

"Oh, we decided to wait."

"Oh Milli, I was wondering if you'd be a godmother to one of my kids." Pansy said nervously.

"I'd love to Pansy." Milli said smiling. "On one condition though."

Pansy scowled. "What is it?"

Milli smirked. "I will be a godmother to one of your kids, if you'll be the godmother of one of my kids."

Pansy smirked. "Deal."

Draco chuckled. "Pansy dear, that reminds me. Will you be my son's godmother?"

"Yes, if you'll be the godfather of one of my kids." Pansy said smirking.

Draco smirked, that infamous Malfoy smirk. "Why of course I would."

Draco then went and kissed Harry on the lips.

* * *

Seamus Finnigan sat on the opposite side of the room glaring at Malfoy and Diggory. _Harry is supposed to be mine! Not HIS!_ Seamus thought angrily. _When I get a chance I'm going to fuck Harry's tight hole, he will be begging me for more when I'm done._ Seamus than saw Malfoy kiss Harry. _How dare he kiss Harry in front of me?! I should have taken Dumbledore's offer to help me. He said I would able to fuck Harry anytime, if I help him. Why didn't I take the offer? No matter Harry will be mine soon. _Than Seamus saw Harry smile and lean on Malfoy and Malfoy hugging Harry close. _How dare he touch MY Harry?! Harry is MINE! _Seamus was furious.

"…Seamus." Dean said happily.

Seamus was confused. "I'm sorry what? I didn't hear you."

Dean sighed. "I said 'I hope me and you end up someday like Harry, Malfoy, and Diggory. Don't you Seamus?'"

Seamus got angry. "What why we want to be like THEM?!"

Dean looked annoyed. "Because they're happily married and Harry is pregnant."

Seamus was startled. "Harry's pregnant?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening to what I've been telling you?!" Dean was really annoyed with Seamus.

"Sorry, I was worried about what we'll be doing for potions." Seamus lied.

Dean huffed. "You know Seamus; I don't know why I like you sometimes."

* * *

Harry was really happy that Draco kissed him so leant over Draco and Draco hugged him close.

Snape stormed in 3 minutes later. He glared at Ron.

"Weasley, what are you doing?" Snape glared.

Ron flushed. "I was just to Blaise about something."

Snape sneered. "20 points from Gryffindor for talking."

"But he's not even in Gryffindor!" shouted someone on the Gryffindor side.

"Well Patil, now your shouting so 10 more points from Gryffindor." Snape glared at Parvati.

Ron sniggered. "Weasley what are you laughing at? 30 points from Hufflepuff!" Snape said angrily.

"Today, we'll be making Amortentia. I will assign you partners. Finnigan and Diggory, Crabbe and Goyle, Longbottom and Weasley, Thomas and Patil, Granger and Brown, Nott and Greengrass, Parkinson and Granger, Malfoy and Potter…" Snape continued. "You will be brewing it for three weeks. The instructions are on the board now get started."

Draco and Harry got the ingredients and worked for twenty minutes.

There was an explosion. "Longbottom! Weasley! 20 points from Gryffindor and 20 points from Hufflepuff, for your incompetence to brew. Weasley tell me do you have a brain in that red insolent head?" Snape yelled.

Ron blushed. "But sir, it wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah sir, it really wasn't Ron's fault." Neville vouched.

Snape glared. "30 more points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, for talking back to me you insufferable brats."

The rest of potions class went by quick. Class ended and everyone got up to leave.

Draco, Cedric, and Harry went to Transfigurations. Hermione and Pansy went to DADA. Ron, Blaise, and Theo went to Charms.

* * *

They came inside and sat at the front.

Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot came up to them.

"Hi Harry, I heard about you being pregnant, congratulations." Hannah said smiling.

Harry smiled. "Thank-you Hannah."

"So Harry, can I please be one of the godparents to one of your children?" Hannah pleaded.

Harry chuckled. "Okay, you can."

Hannah beamed. "Oh thank-you so much Harry."

McGonagall came inside.

"Mrs. Abbott and Mr. Abbott-Bones, please sit down. Now then today we'll be transfiguring parrots to owls."

Transfigurations went by easily and fast,

It was time for them to go to DADA.

* * *

When they arrived at the DADA classroom they saw Sirius and Remus talking. They went to them.

Harry hugged Sirius. "Hello Sirius, I missed you."

Sirius smiled. "I missed you too. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was okay, could have been better of course."

"Harry, I heard that you're pregnant."

Harry shifted nervously. "I am, we found out when got back to Hogwarts."

Sirius smiled. "That's great, I'm proud of you."

"As am I." Remus said happily.

"Thank-you." Harry said.

Draco smiled. "Thanks for supporting us."

"Anytime, after all, you are my favorite nephew." Sirius said.

DADA went by quickly and was fun for them. Soon it was time to go to Arithmancy where Hermione and Pansy will be.

* * *

They sat down at the desks waiting for Oliver Wood.

"Harry, you wont believe how much fun DADA has been today." Hermione said dreamily.

Harry smiled. "I know how it was Hermione; I was in that class last period."

Oliver Wood came in. "Alright class…"

Arithmancy was confusing to Harry. The only reason he took that class was because of Draco and Cedric. The end of class came soon and they left to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

After lunch Harry, Draco, and Cedric went to CoMC. While Hermione and Pansy went to Ancient Runes. And Ron, Theo, and Blaise went to Transfigurations."

CoMC was boring; they went to the library today.

When the class was over they had a free period and decided to go to their dorm.

On the way there they bumped to Cho Abbott-Bones nee Chang.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" she asked.

"Oh great you?" asked Harry.

"Well I'm okay." she looked at Draco and shifted nervously. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah okay." Harry said.

She then quickly left. "Well that was weird." Harry said confused.

"Harry, I have to tell you something. You see the reason you and Chang didn't work out was partially my fault." Draco said looking down.

"How so?"

"I was really jealous so I kind of sabotaged all your relationships."

"Oh, well that's a relief, I thought it was just me." Harry smiled.

"Love, I couldn't have asked for a better person to be with." Draco said hugging Harry.

They went back to their dorm. After that they went to Charms.

* * *

They came into Charms and sat next to Luna and Neville.

Luna smiled. "Hi Harry, how are you?"

"I'm great Luna, you?" asked Harry happily.

"I'm perfect. The Snorklegofs are having a party, they steal stuff, so you should be careful." Luna said smiling.

Draco and Cedric looked confused. Harry smiled. "We will Luna, thanks."

Professor Flitwick came in. When class was over they went to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

They came and sat in the Slytherin table.

"You know Malfoy; your mum is good at teaching Divination. You three should take that class." Ron said while chewing his food.

Hermione scowled. "Ronald Weasley! Chew with your mouth closed. We might just take Divination next term, just to see what kind of Professor your mum is, Malfoy."

"We are definitely taking it next term. My mother will be angry at me if I don't." Draco said smiling.

Hermione looked at the staff table and saw Dumbledore staring at Harry. "Harry, I think you guys should go, Dumbledore's staring at you."

Draco and Cedric looked and saw Dumbledore staring at Harry. "Come on love it's time to go. We'll ask Dobby to bring us food." Draco said scowling.

Draco, Cedric, and Harry left for their dorm.

* * *

When they were inside their dorm Draco called for Dobby.

"Dobby." Draco called.

Dobby popped in. "Yes Master Malfoy sir."

"Dobby I want you to bring Cedric, Harry, and me some food. But without Dumbledore knowing. Can you do that?" Draco asked pensively.

Dobby smiled. "Dobby can. Dobby do." Dobby left.

The next minute Dobby came back and brought food.

After they ate, they retired for the night in bed.

* * *

Three weeks went by fast and it came time to go to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. They flooed there.

When they came inside Lucius greeted them. "Hello, I have a surprise for you Draco, follow me all of you."

They went inside a room with white everywhere. There stood a man about Sirius' age, with light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white suit. Next to him was a woman with long, platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She wore a white dress. Next to her was a boy, who looked about our age. He had light brown hair with green eyes. He wore a white school uniform with a crest on it. Next to him was a girl, who also looked like she was our age. She had long, platinum blond hair, and clear blue eyes. Her hair was like Cleopatra's but her hair was down to her hips, she also wore a white school uniform. Next to her was a girl that looked like the twin of the other girl. Except, her hair was in a pony tail and she didn't have bangs. Next to her was a girl who had brown long wavy hair. She had blue eyes; she wore the same uniform as the others except hers was black. And right next to her was a boy who looked to be the girl's twin. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black school uniform. Next to him was a woman with blond short bobbed like, platinum blonde hair. She wore a black dress. The other blonde haired women had a little girl in her arms who looked about 2 years old. She had long, platinum blonde hair, with green eyes. And wore a white dress.

Draco went and hugged the blonde haired girl with the Cleopatra hair. "Kaya, I can't believe you're here. I want you guys to meet some people."

Draco came over to us and everyone followed. "This is my submissive mate, Harrison James Potter, also known as Harry. And this is my dominant veela Cedric Amos Diggory."

"Hello I'm Kayanna Elle Basin, people call me Kaya. I am the cousin of Draco here." said the Cleopatra haired girl.

"I'm Katrianna Serena Basin, people call me Katria." the other blonde girl said.

The brown haired boy in the white uniform smiled and said. "I'm Carter Dane Basin; I'm also the cousin of Draco, and brother of these two and the little girl in my mother's arms."

"I'm Daniel Aaron Basin, the uncle of Draco and father of Kaya, Katria, Carter, and Kayleigh. I'm also the uncle of Jessie and Tyson. My family calls me Danny." the brown haired man said.

The blonde haired women with long hair said. "I'm Penelope Diana Basin nee Malfoy. I'm the mother of Kaya, Katria, Carter, and Kayleigh. I'm also the aunt of Draco, Jessie, and Tyson. And I'm the sister of Lucius Abraxes Malfoy and twin sister of Karina Sienna Malfoy. My family calls me Penny."

The little blonde girl said. "Hello, I'm Kayleigh Saraleigh Basin. And I'm two years old."

The brown haired girl laughed and said. "I'm Jessica Solaria Potter. People call Jessie."

Harry was confused and the brown haired boy said. "I'm Tyson Jack Potter."

Harry was a little irritated. The blonde haired woman with short hair said smiling. "I'm Karina Angelica Malfoy. My family calls me Kari."

Draco sighed. "Kaya, Katria, Jessie, and Tyson are 16, like us. Carter is 17. Aunt Kari, Harry, you, and me should talk."

Harry, Karina, and Draco went inside another room and sat on the couch.

"Harry dear, are you the son of Lily Evans and James Potter?" asked Karina.

"Yes I am." Harry looked even.

Karina sighed sadly. "Jessie and Tyson are my kids, Draco's cousins, Lucius' niece and Nephew, James' son and daughter, and your half bother and half sister."

Harry was boiling now. "My father cheated on my mother!"

Karina tried to explain. "Harry, can I please tell you what happened?" Harry nodded. "I was in 6th year and James was in 7th. I was walking with my sister, Penny and going to Charms class. When James walked into me and spilled some kind of orange liquid on my shirt…"

~FLASHBACK~

_Penelope and Karina Malfoy were walking to Charms when James Potter walked into Karina and spilled some orange liquid._

_Karina was appalled. "You ruined my shirt!"_

"_I'm sorry, that was an accident, I swear." James said laughing._

_Karina fumed. "How dare you laugh?! It's not funny!"_

"_I'm sorry, come on I'll fix it. I don't bite, don't worry." James said waiting._

_Karina turned to Penelope. "I'll meet you in class, okay Penny?"_

"_Okay, I'll see you then Kari." Penelope said walking to Charms._

_Karina and James went to the Gryffindor tower._

"_So what's your name, Slytherin?" asked James._

_Karina huffed. "My name is Karina, my family calls me Kari. What's yours?"_

"_My name is James Potter; do you have a last name?"_

"_Yes, it's Malfoy. What year are you in?" Karina asked curiously._

"_I'm in 7__th__ you?"_

"_6__th__."_

_They went inside James' room and he got some stick out and rubbed it on Karina's shirt. It orange stain went away._

_James went and sat by Karina. He then leaned over and kissed her. "Can I see again, Kari Malfoy?"_

"_Yeah sure, meet me in the Astronomy tower at 8." Karina said and left to Charms._

_Well I'm happy. That Kari girl was cute, even if she was a Slytherin and a Malfoy. After all Lily is still saying no to me. James thought._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"…We met each night in the Astronomy Tower, the whole year. I had no idea he was seeing Lily Evans." Karina continued. "For 3 years I've been seeing him. When I was 18 I became pregnant and the night I told him…"

~FLASHBACK~

_Karina and James were in Hogsmeade. They were in__Three Broomsticks on the bed. They just had sex._

"_James, I have to tell you something." Karina began__. _

_James kissed Karina. "What is it Kari?"_

"_I'm pregnant." Karina said excitedly._

_James stilled. "How long."_

"_I'm 2 months pregnant."_

"_Lily is 1 month pregnant." James announced._

_Karina was startled. "What?"_

"_Lily Evans, my wife. I'm married." James yelled._

_Karina was in tears. "How could you?! I thought you loved me!"_

_James sighed. "I do. But I love her more."_

"_Fine then choose me or her. I will not be the other woman." Karina was crying._

"_You can't be serious, they're my kids." _

"_I am. Choose, James."_

"_Fine. I choose Lily." James stated._

"_Fine then, what about my baby?" Karina was sobbing by now._

"_I want nothing to do with them. But they can have my last name." James stated and walked out._

_Karina was full blown crying._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"_..._After that I never saw James again. My parents, brother, and sister helped me. 7 months later Tyson and Jessie were born. My sister also had a baby then, with Daniel Basin. And Lucius with Narcissa Black. One month later you were born, Harry Potter. And one year later James and Lily died. You became orphaned. I was so sad. I even asked to be your guardian. I was of course declined. After that I moved to America with Penny, Daniel, Carter, Kaya, Katria, Jessie, and Tyson. Daniel had a big mansion in California."

Harry sighed. "It really wasn't your fault, it was my father's."

* * *

Christmas went by fast. Harry had lots of fun with everyone. He even started calling Karina, Aunt Kari. Bellatrix was there with Alyah. Snape couldn't make it. Sirius and Remus were there.

They were on the talking one day.

"Harry, Remus and I have to tell you something." Sirius said evenly.

"What is it guys?" Harry was concerned.

"Remus and I are getting married."

"That's great right Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Of course it is. Harry say something." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Everyone laughed at that.

Tomorrow was time to go back to school again. Where they will be in danger once again.

**A/N: So what do you think? I need a beta, so if anyone wants to be one for this story, please tell me.**


	11. 10Arguments, Seamus, and the Double Rape

**A/N: Sorry I took updating so long, I was in the hospital for surgery. Please Review.**

**Ch.10 Arguments, Seamus, and the Double Rape**

Harry, Cedric, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Karina, Jessie, Tyson, Penelope, Kaya, Katria, and Kayleigh apparated back to Hogwarts.

Narcissa smiled. "Now remember boys, your aunts and cousins are staying here for a month."

"Draco, I'm sorry Carter and Your uncle Daniel couldn't stay, they just had to do some work." Penelope said smiling sadly.

Severus Snape came up to them at that time holding 2 pictures.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for Christmas, but I had to go get your presents. This by the way was really hard. I had to go to Amsterdam to get it. And the people that had this were really reluctant in giving it away." Snape said angrily.

"That's okay Severus, now what's the present?" Narcissa asked.

Snape scowled. "Not here. Let's go to your room."

They came up to the portrait.

~_Hello Harry, I must warn you as your guardian that someone has been here. ~_ Acarith hissed.

~_What who? What did they look like? Was it Dumbledore? ~_ Harry hissed back franticly.

~_I don't know who it was. But it wasn't Dumbledore. He had blonde hair, that's all I saw. ~_

~_Thank-you, veela mates~ _

The door opened.

"Acarith said that someone was here. Not inside but by this door. She said he had blonde hair." Harry said worryingly.

"Well, we'll have to look into that and be on our guards than." Lucius said intensely.

Snape went up to a wall and put the first painting on there. It was a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. She was smiling.

Harry gasped. "Is that my mum?"

Snape smiled. "Yes, that is Lily Potter." Then he walked and put up the second painting on the wall.

The second painting showed a man with messy black hair and blue eyes. The man had a mischievous grin on his face. "And this is James Potter."

Harry walked over to Lily's painting. "Hello mum."

Lily looked down and smiled lovingly at Harry. "Hello sweetheart you're so grown up. Last time I saw you, you were one years old."

Harry looked at Draco and Cedric. "Drake, Ced can you come here?"

Draco and Cedric came over to Harry and put their arms around him.

Harry looked up into Lily's eyes. "Mum, I want you to meet my veelas' and husbands."

Draco spoke first. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. It's very nice to meet you."

Lily smiled gently at him. "It's very nice to met you too Draco. You can call me Lily."

"I'm Cedric Diggory. Harry's other dominant." Cedric said nervously.

Lily looked at him. "It's very nice to see you again Cedric."

"You saw me before?" he said shocked.

Lily smiled gently. "Yes I have, the last time I saw you was when you were 3 years old. I also saw Draco, he was 1 years old. All three of you were so cute."

Harry laughed. "It's nice to see you mom."

"It's nice to see you too baby, I love you so much." Lily said with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't stand to be without you honey, that night I knew I was going to die, but I wasn't going to take you with me. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I'm so proud of you honey." Lily said smiling.

Harry was in tears. "I love you too mom. I'm pregnant. "

"Congratulations honey, I wish I was there with you. Baby, go say hi to your dad for me please. He loves you so much love." Lily said gently.

"Ok, I'll do it for you mom." Harry said smiling.

Harry walked over to James' picture.

"Hello dad." Harry said seriously.

"Hello so, are your veelas' taking good care of you?" James asked smiling.

"Yeah, they are. Dad, why did you cheat on mom?"

James was startled from the question. "I did because I was in love with two wonderful women. Your mom, Lily, was so important to me and I never could let her go. Karina Malfoy was and still is a wonderful woman. I fell in love with both of them. I made a huge mistake by still being with Karina, when I started dating Lily. It wasn't my intention to hurt anyone. When I found out she was pregnant, I couldn't keep seeing her, your mother was pregnant with you. My love for Lily was stronger than it was for Kari. So in the end I chose Lily."

Harry shut his eyes for a second. "Did my mom know?"

"After I broke up with Kari, I told her everything. She was pretty angry with me, but she told me that I did the right thing by choosing one of them."

Harry was angry. "It's still inexcusable!"

James sighed. "I know. I'm so sorry Harry. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Well you did. And I'm not who you should be apologizing to. Aunt Kari is. And Jessie and Tyson too."

Karina stepped up to James. "Hello James."

James looked sadly at Kari. "Hello Kari. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm not. I might not be happy with what you did, but I have Jessie and Tyson because of it. And I would never trade them for anything." Kari said seriously.

James looked thoughtful. "Can I meet my two kids?"

Kari said angrily. "You relinquished your title as their father, when you told me you didn't want anything to do with them. But yes, I suppose you can see them."

Tyson and Jessie came over to them.

"Hello father, it's nice to finally meet you. Although being without you, it has been good." Jessie said looking bored.

"It really was fine without you." Tyson said agreeing with his twin.

James smiled. "I have no doubt that it was. Your mother is lovely, beautiful, and brilliant. I'm glad have such wonderful kids. All three of them. I'm so sorry for what I have done. Harry's right, it's inexcusable. But I have to ask you to forgive me. It wasn't like I planned it or anything. I just fell in love."

"I forgive you James, but I wont let you be apart of my kids lives. You had your chance and you blew it." Kari said challengingly.

James considered this. "Why don't you let them choose?"

"Fine. Jess? Ty?"

Jessie contemplated this. "I forgive you father, but I decline. I am Harry's sister, but not your daughter. You'll have to prove it to me first."

"Me too. You're not my father until you can make me see the side of you that my mom liked. There had to have been something good about you if she liked you. But I do forgive you." Tyson said nonchalantly.

"I will earn your trust, I promise you. Harry?" he asked hopefully.

Harry was fuming. "NO! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"Harry please lis—"He never got to finish his sentence."

"No, you listen to me. You hurt everyone! I thought you were a great man!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Do you love Draco and Cedric?"

"With all my heart. But what does that have to do with this!?"

"What if you could only choose one of them? Who would you choose? What would you do?"

"I'd have chosen one of them and only one of them at the beginning."

"No, what would you do if someone told you right now; you can only choose one of them?"

"I can't choose between one of them. One time I would've chose Cedric and another time I would've chose Draco, but right now I can't choose. And I guess to make it fair I wouldn't have chosen either."

"Harry you can't b serious."

"I AM!" Harry yelled angrily and to the door.

* * *

Harry was running until he ran into someone. He looked up and saw a sandy blonde haired boy looking at him.

Harry smiled. "Hey Seamus."

Seamus smiled. "Hey Harry. Why are you here?"

"I got in a fight with my dad and ran."

"Oh, well do you want to go talk somewhere?"

Harry got up and smiled. "Yeah that'd be great."

"How about here it's perfect for a talk." Seamus showed Harry an abandoned classroom. "I go here all the time to think and all."

Harry looked around and finally saw that they were by the Charms classroom. "Yeah, okay,"

They went inside. Harry didn't notice when Seamus locked the door.

They sat on to desks.

"So Harry, what did your dad do? I thought he was dead."

"Well, Snape gave us two pictures. One of my mothers and one of my fathers. My father cheated on my mom. He impregnated a woman and then abandoned her for my mother and me. Now he's asking for forgiveness."

Seamus smiled thoughtfully. "Well Harry, no offense but you have a messed up dad."

Harry laughed. "No offence taken. I do have a messed up dad. God. You know I miss me and you talking. I mean you're my friend and I like bring friends with you. I just wish we could hang out together more."

Seamus became serious. "Harry, I don't want to be friends."

"W-what?" Harry asked sadly.

"I don't want to be friends with you." Harry was starting to cry. "I want to be more than friends."

* * *

Draco was not happy. He just saw Harry run out **alone. **

"Cedric, we should go after him. He might be in danger." Draco said to Cedric worriedly.

"Yeah we should. Come on."

"But how do we find him?"

"Simple we go in veela mode."

Draco and Cedric transformed into veelas'. They had white wings, beaks, and lots of fathers on them.

They smelled Harry's scent and went after it.

* * *

Seamus was not having a good day today. He just had a fight with Dean about Harry. Dean argued that Seamus was up to no good with him. He claimed that Draco and Cedric were the best choice for Harry and not to interfere with it.

Seamus was walking by Charms class because he wanted to find Professor Flitwick for an extension on his homework. No such luck, he wasn't there. Then someone ran into him. He turned around to yell at them when he saw that it was Harry. He asked him if he wanted to go talk in an empty classroom. Expecting a no, he was shocked that Harry said yes. _Perfect._ Seamus thought as he locked the door, carefully so Harry wouldn't notice. He went to sit next to Harry and Harry told him exactly what happened. Seamus felt sorry for Harry. Then Harry said he missed being his friend. Seamus couldn't take any more so he told him he didn't to be his friend anymore. Harry had tears in his eyes. So Seamus told him he wanted to be more than friends.

* * *

"What do you mean you want to be more than friends?" Harry asked frantically.

Seamus sighed. He than went and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. "What I mean is I want to be lovers."

"No. You cant I'm married and in love. I'm also pregnant. So no, Seamus."

Seamus was angry. He pushed Harry on the floor and cast a body bind spell. He then went and began kissing him, while taking off Harry's shirt than pants and finally boxers. Harry was left completely naked and screaming. Seamus than took off his pants and boxers. He went and licked one of Harry's nubs. He swirled his tongue around. And began sucking on it. He than went down and took Harry's erection into his mouth and began sucking it had and Harry screamed harder in pain. He flipped Harry over and fucked Harry with his tongue. Seamus didn't have a lubricant so he just pushed his dry erection inside Harry's tight pucker.

Harry was in beyond pain now. Seamus gave him ten thrusts and came inside him.

Seamus was done, but he promised Dumbledore to let him fuck Harry.

"I'm sorry babe, but Dumbledore is coming to fuck you. Then you'll be all mine." Seamus said ruffling Harry's hair.

Dumbledore came and went and laid down on top of Harry. He then took out his erect cock and shoved it inside Harry.

Harry couldn't take it anymore so he just let darkness take him.

* * *

Draco and Cedric went down to the Charms corridor and heard a loud scream.

"I think he's in there." Draco said worriedly.

They opened the door and…

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: So what do you think? Still need a beta.**


	12. 11Recovery,Support,Accusations,and birth

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. Please review.**

**Ch. 11 Recovery, Support, Accusations, and Birth.**

**Previously:**

_Draco and Cedric went down to the Charms corridor and heard a loud scream._

"_I think he's in there." Draco said worriedly._

_They opened the door and…_

_To Be Continued…_

**Now:**

They opened the door and they saw Seamus Finnigan standing over Harry, who was naked and had blood on his bottom and had a puddle of blood around him. Harry was crying.

Draco ran straight to Harry.

"I'll get Finnigan." Cedric said angrily.

Cedric went to Seamus and was about to kill him when…

"STOP!!! Don't kill him, please. He's still my friend." Harry yelled, crying.

Draco hugged Harry close. "Harry, baby, he raped you."

Harry was sobbing now. "He's still my friend. And besides he's not the only one who raped me. Dumbledore did too. He left a couple of minutes before you got here. Seamus made me wake up after Dumbledore was done."

Cedric was really pissed. "Why did you do this? Aren't you supposed to be Harry's friend?"

"He is, but I'm in love with him. So I wanted to fuck him. But he wouldn't do it. So I had to take control. I didn't want to rape him, but he wouldn't do it willingly." Seamus said sadly.

Draco was soothing Harry. "Shh, baby, it's okay. Shh, it's over I'm here for you baby. He can't be with someone else. His whole body burns if he is."

Seamus looked sadly at Harry. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry Harry."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "Baby, would you be apposed of him going to Azkaban? We can't prove that Dumbledore raped you. But we can prove Finnigan did."

Harry looked up at Seamus with a sad look on his face. Than he looked at Draco. "I might not approve of death, but Azkaban is fine. As long as it's not for life."

Draco hugged Harry closer and kissed his head. "Ced let him go. Father will make the necessary arrangements. Our priority is Harry right now."

Cedric let Seamus go, who ran away quickly. Draco picked Harry up and went to Madam Pomphrey, Cedric followed.

* * *

They got inside and Draco put Harry on a bed. While Cedric went and got Madam Pomphrey.

"Oh my, what happened to him!?" she screeched with horror on her face.

Draco looked sadly at her. "He got raped by Finnigan." Draco looked back at Harry and sat down next to him. He then held him really close.

Madam Pomphrey looked worried. "Oh poor dear. I will check him out right away."

She took out her wand and performed a spell.

"Harry lost a lot of blood and his hole is very damaged."

"And the babies?" Harry croaked out.

"Their fine. But your on bed rest from now on. Still even with bed rest the babies could be born early. You are 1 month and three weeks along. This in 9 month format is 5 months. I will not put you on complete bed rest. But I will put you on partial bed rest. That means out of ten classes you can only take 5, which I will choose." she said and left.

She came a few minutes later with a parchment in her hands. "This will be your schedule from now on Mr. Potter.

1 Breakfast.

2 Rest.

3 Rest

4 Rest

5 Arithmacy

6 Lunch

7 Rest

8 Free Time

9 Rest

10 Dinner

When it's not time to rest you may walk around. After dinner I expect you to be in bed. At rest time you may only be inside your bed. Draco and Cedric, I expect you two to rotate everyday. One will be with Harry and one will be in class. I want you to come here everyday for a check up. You may come 8th period. I also want you to take this now and these potions daily exactly after lunch. Do I make myself clear?" she asked holding up one vile and a box with 35 viles.

Harry looked horrified. "Madam Pomphrey it's not fair. I can only take one class and breakfast, lunch, and dinner. What about my N.E.W.T's?"

"Oh Mr. Potter, don't be dramatic. In your schedule Arithmancy is the only safe subject. And it's only until the babies are born, which is not that long. Take these viles daily until the babies are born. Oh and are you playing quidditch still?"

"No, Draco forbid it when I became pregnant." Harry said sadly.

"Good. Now I need to heal you and you may leave afterwards."

She healed Harry and gave him the potions. Then she gave Cedric the box.

"Now please ask Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Nott, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Zabini to come here. They'll be going 0n bed rest too. Yours is more severe so depending on their health we'll see how their schedule goes. Now off you go back to your dormitory, except Cedric, you'll be taking my message to them." she said shooing them.

Draco picked Harry up and carried him back to their dorm while Cedric went to give the message.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on beds while Pansy was standing next to Ginny's bed. After Cedric told them the message they went here along with Theo, Blaise, and Ron. They were to stand outside while the girls were checked out.

Pomphrey checked them out and went to get stuff. She came back with two parchments.

"Miss Weasley, you can take 6 classes which are

1 Breakfast

2 Rest

3 Free Time

4 Arithmancy

5 Rest

6 Lunch

7 Rest

8 Rest

9 Divination

10 Dinner

Now remember Miss Weasley, you have to come here anytime when your not with Pansy. You are a 5th year while they are 6th years. So I expect you here everyday 2nd, 7th, and 8th period. Miss Granger you may take 8 classes. Which are,

1 Breakfast

2 Rest

3 Rest

4 History of Magic

5 Arithmancy

6 Lunch

7 Ancient Runes

8 Free Time

9 Transfigurations

10 Dinner

Miss Parkinson, I want you to be with Hermione at all times until the baby is born. I also want check ups for Miss Weasley every other day and for Miss Granger every other, other day. For instance today is Sunday. Ginny will come Tuesday and Hermione will come Wednesday." Pomphrey said and motioned them out.

* * *

Ron, Theo, and Blaise came inside.

Madam Pomphrey checked them out then went and got a piece of parchment and 5 potions.

She frowned. "Mr. Nott, I want you to take this potion every Saturday until the babies are born. You will be taking 7 classes, which are

1 Breakfast

2 Rest

3 Rest

4 Divination

5 Free Time

6 Lunch

7 Transfigurations

8 Ancient Runes

9 Rest

10 Dinner

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini you will be rotating everyday between classes and Mr. Nott. For instance Theodore will be with Ron one day and Blaise will be in class that day. The next day he will be with Blaise and Ron will in class. I also want to see you here for checkups every other day. You may leave now."

They left for their dorm with Blaise carrying the potions.

* * *

Harry and Cedric were lying down on the bed with Harry in Cedric's arms. Wile Draco was making a fire call to his father. Everybody that was here visiting left to Malfoy Manor.

"Hello father, I have some terrible news." Draco said angrily.

Lucius was contemplating. "Oh, care to elaborate Draconis?"

"Yes father, I was getting to that. Harry was raped."

Lucius was startled. "Was it that fool Dumbledore?"

"Partly, Seamus Finnigan did too. We can't prove Dumbledore did it. But we can prove that Finnigan did. He was standing there by Harry. And he admitted it."

"Well Draco, I think death would be an appropriate punishment don't you?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Cedric and I do, but Harry doesn't, he doesn't want him to die. He said Azkaban was fine. But he doesn't want him there for life."

Lucius calculated this. "I see, well I'll tell Cornelius. Don't worry Draco; Mr. Finnigan will go to Azkaban. And I will tell Cornelius about Dumbledore. We might not be able to do anything now, but once Dumbledore is caught he will be interrogated with Veritaserum. I will also inform the Dark Lord."

"Thank-you father, it is greatly appreciated."

Draco then went back to the bedroom and was about to enter when he heard Cedric and Harry talking.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cedric, why is Draco acting like he almost lost me?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because Harry, we almost did lose you. You lost a lot of blood. Harry, both Draco and I would rather lose the babies than lose you. It's not because of the death part, but because we love you so much Harry, that without you there isn't a life." Cedric smiled and hugged Harry tightly. Than he kissed his head.

"But I would have lived. And I don't want to lose the babies because I love them." Harry said rubbing his round belly.

"Hey am I interrupting anything? Because I have great news my father is going to tell Fudge about Finnigan and Dumbledore. And he'll also tell Lord Voldemort." Draco said walking up to Harry and Cedric.

"Really?" Harry jumped up excitedly.

Draco grabbed Harry and pushed him down gently. Then he lay down and took Harry in his arms. "Harry, you're on bed rest and I don't want you get exited. Okay, love?"

Harry frowned. "Okay, mum"

Draco chuckled. "Harry, I'm not your mum, but I can get her if you like."

"No thank-you."

They all went to bed early.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was walking in the Ministry of Magic. He saw Fudge and went up to him.

"Ah, Cornelius, how are you?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, Lucius, I'm great. Now is this a social call?" Cornelius asked happily.

"I'm afraid it's not, Cornelius. You see, Cornelius, my son's wife, Harry Potter, was raped."

Cornelius was shocked. "What!? Who would do that?"

"Well Seamus Finnigan did. Also I have no evidence, but Albus Dumbledore raped Harry too. Right after Mr. Finnigan." he said sadly.

Cornelius was outraged. "I'm afraid I can't do anything to Albus, for now. But Finnigan will be going to Azkaban. Of course I'll have to have a trial first."

"Ah yes, Cornelius, don't put the boy in for life and don't give him the Dementor's kiss."

Fudge looked shocked. "Why ever not?"

"It was Harry's request. And also because I think Dumbledore put him up to it."

"You mean like Imperius?" Fudge looked ready to strike.

"No, I mean he convinced Finnigan to do it. Like manipulation."

"Oh, well fine. I will be there with Aurors' tomorrow."

"Thank-you Cornelius."

"No problem, Lucius." he said and went to talk to Shacklebolt.

Lucius went back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

It was morning and Draco woke up Cedric was already up and getting dressed. Harry was still sleeping. He was snuggled up to Draco.

Draco shook Harry. "Come on love it's time for breakfast."

Harry opened his eyes. Draco saw ears in them. "Shh baby, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare about Seamus and Dumbledore raping me." Harry said ready to cry.

Draco hugged him close. "Oh, no, baby. No will ever touch you again, I promise love."

"Not even you and Cedric?"

"If you don't want us to we wont. Do you want us to?" Draco asked sadly.

"Yes. Of course I do. I love you guys so much." Harry started to cry.

"Then we will touch you, but no one other than us." Draco said with relief in his voice.

"Guys I hate interrupt, but it's time for breakfast." Cedric said impatiently.

"C'mon love, let's go." Draco said picking up Harry.

* * *

They sat in the Great Hall and started eating.

"Oh, Harry, are you okay? I can't believe Seamus did that!" Hermione said with concern and anger.

"I'm fine, Hermione, really." Harry said sincerely.

Draco scowled. "No he's not, today in the morning he was crying because he had nightmare about Finnigan and Dumblefuck raping him."

Hermione looked at him worriedly. "Oh Harry, I want you to know we're all here for you."

"Yeah mate and Dumbledore is barmy. I'm pretty sure he'll either end up in St. Mungo's or in Azkaban. I vote for Azkaban, but we'll see. And Seamus is an idiot. He probably doesn't even have a clue about veela's and their mate's. Unlike the old coot, Seamus had a crush on you for quite some time." Ron said with food in his mouth.

"Ronald Weasley! Chew with—"Hermione was interrupted with the doors being slammed open.

Inside came in 4 Aurors. Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, and Scrimgeour went up to the Gryffindor table.

"Seamus Finnigan, you're under arrest for rape against Harry Potter." Scrimgeour said with his wand pointed at Seamus.

"Your trial will be on Saturday." Tonks said while she and Shacklebolt grabbed him.

"Now wait a second." Dumbledore called from the Head Table. He went up to them.

"Dumbledore, unless you want to be arrested with this boy, I suggest you let it go. Now." Moody said threateningly.

Dumbledore put his hands in the air in surrender.

The Aurors took Seamus and left.

"How do you think Dean is taking it?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Dean found out from me in the morning before breakfast and broke up with him. Dean isn't happy with Seamus, Harry; he told him that as long as he acts that way, he will never date him. Dean loves Seamus, Harry. It's really hard for him. He wants to forget Seamus, but he can't. I think they belong together, just like you, Cedric, and Draco. Dean is supporting you Harry, and everyone else is too."

They ate dinner and Draco left with Harry to rest while Cedric went to class. Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy went to rest. Blaise and Theo went to rest while Ron went to class.

* * *

It was Saturday and they were in Wizengamot for Seamus to come out. 5 minutes later he did. They gave him Veritaserum.

Fudge spoke. "What is your name?"

"Seamus Ross Finnigan."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Catalina Mealla Finnigan nee Wilspore and Killian Lucan Finnigan."

"Did you rape Harrison James Diggory-Black-Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Why did you rape Harrison James Diggory-Black-Malfoy?"

"Because I have a crush on him. And because I wanted to be with him. But he rejected me. Also because Dumbledore made me an offer."

"Did you plan on raping him?"

"No."

"What did you plan?"

"I planned on having sex with him. Him willingly letting me fuck him."

"What offer did Dumbledore make you?"

"I can't I am under a Wizards Oath."

"Did you know that Draconis Lucius Abraxes Diggory-Black-Malfoy and Cedric Amos Diggory-Black-Malfoy were veelas'?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that Harrison James Diggory-Black-Malfoy is their mate?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that he was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Thank-you. Will Dean Damien Thomas please come forth?"

Dean Thomas went and took a seat. They gave him Veritaserum.

"What is your name?"

"Dean Damien Thomas."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Elaine Katrina Thomas nee Heavers and Robert Kelley Thomas."

"Did you see any signs that Mr. Finnigan wanted Harrison?"

"Yes."

"Did you do anything about it?"

"Yes, I argued with him to leave him alone."

"Did you anticipate him raping Harry?"

"No."

"What did you anticipate would happen?"

"Seamus would hit on Harry and Harry would reject him. Than Seamus would leave him alone."

"What is Mr. Finnigan to you?"

"He is my ex-boyfriend."

"Why is he your ex-boyfriend?"

"Because as soon as I found out he raped Harry, I broke up with him."

"What is Mr. Potter to you?"

"My friend."

"Thank-you. Will Harrison James Potter please come forth?"

Harry went down and took Dean's seat. They gave him a potion.

"What is your name?"

Harrison James Diggory-Black-Malfoy nee Potter."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Lillian Fiona Potter nee Evans and James Ethan Potter."

"Were you raped by Seamus Ross Finnigan?"

"Yes."

"Did you like Mr. Finnigan?"

"As a friend."

"What is Mr. Finnigan to you?"

"A friend."

"Did you anticipate Mr. Finnigan raping you?"

"No."

"Thank-you Mr. Potter. The Wizengamot shall discuss this."

Harry went back to his seat. 5 minutes later Fudge held a piece of parchment.

"Seamus Ross Finnigan for the charges against you for the rape of Harrison James Diggory-Black-Malfoy. Guilty by the second degree. For the charges against you for interference of veelas' and mates'. Guilty. You are to spend 10 years of life in Azkaban. We will review your case in one month. If we to let you go in one month, than you will be on probation for 5 years. We decided this because we think that you were manipulated. Court—"Fudge was interrupted by a scream.

"My water broke. Ahhhh!!!" Harry was screaming on top of his lungs in pain. He was going into labor.

Draco took Harry in his arms and apparated away with Cedric in tow.

* * *

They arrived at St. Mungo's. And went to the Ground Floor delivery room.

Harry went into labor 32 hours.

Harry was awake and holding a boy with black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. While Cedric was holding a baby with light brown hair, gray eyes, and pale skin.

"So what should we name them?" Draco asked smiling down at Harry and his son.

"Aronis Caius Malfoy and Alecsander Marcus Diggory." Harry said smiling down at the baby in his arms.

"I like it. Hello Aro, I'm your daddy." Draco said planting a kiss on the black haired baby's forehead than Harry's.

"Me too. Alec is a nice name for my son." Cedric said looking down at the brown haired baby now that's named is Alec.

Hermione, Ginny, Theo, Blaise, Ron, and Pansy came in.

"Ah, they're gorgeous. So what did you name them?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"This one is named Aronis Caius Malfoy, Aro." Draco said pointing to the black haired baby in Harry's arms.

"What a great name. He looks just like you Harry." Hermione said gushingly at Aro.

Draco smiled. "Pansy, Blaise, we want you to be his godparents."

"Of course I will." Pansy said smiling at her now godson.

"And me too." Blaise said also smiling at his godson.

"And this is Alecsander Marcus Diggory, Alec." Cedric said smiling at Alec.

"Oh wow, he looks just like you Cedric." Ginny said gazing lovingly at Alec.

"Thank-you. Ron will you be his godfather?"

"Yes. I consider it an honor." Ron said smiling at Alec.

Hannah Abbott came in 5 minutes later.

"I came as soon as I heard, wow they're beautiful." Hannah said smiling.

"They're names are Aronis Caius Malfoy, Aro, and Alecsander Marcus Diggory, Alec. Hannah it's so good that you made it. I was wandering if you'd be Alec's godmother. He's the one in Cedric's arms." Harry said smiling at her.

"Of course I will." Hannah said looking gushingly at Alec.

Two days later they were released from the hospital and were back in their dorms.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	13. 12 The Final Battle

**A/N: Please review.**

**Ch. 12 The Final Battle**

Harry, Draco, Cedric, Aro, and Alec came inside their dorm from the hospital. Harry was holding Aro and Cedric, Alec. Harry went up to Lily's portrait.

Lily looked down and smiled. "Oh my, Harry, he looks just like you. Except he has Draco's nose. What's his name?"

Harry smiled joyfully. "Aronis Caius Malfoy. We call him Aro. Mum, I have another so with Cedric."

Cedric came over with Alec in his arms.

"Oh wow, he looks just like you Cedric, well except the eye shape, they're Harry's." Lily said gushing at her grandson. "What's his name?"

"Alecsander Marcus Diggory. Alec for short." Cedric said proudly.

"I love both names. They suit them. Aronis belongs to the Black's names. Aren't they wonderful, James?" Lily asked smiling.

James looked confused. "The kids? Or the names?"

Lily scowled. "The kids. James, aren't you happy you have grandsons'? I know I am. I wish that I was there to help you with them, my dearest Harry."

"Of course the boys' are great. And I wish I was there too. I would love to hold them. I missed out on Harry's life and holding him. I wish I could." James sighed sadly.

"Well, there is a spell that can make you two alive again. I believe Narcissa has it. she just got that book." a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"Father, could you really?" Draco asked hopefully.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Take everything with you that are yours. We'll also pick up your friends. Take James and Lily too."

"Why father? What's going on?"

"I'll explain to all of you when we get to the manor."

Everyone took everything. Draco was holding Harry, who was holding Aro. Cedric was holding Alec. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were coming too. They apparated to the manor.

* * *

They came inside the manor and Narcissa came and took Aro from Harry.

"Mother, why are you taking my son?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

Narcissa smiled. "Because I need to take the babies for their naps."

"Oh."

"Now, before we do anything I have to get James and Lily alive again." Lucius said evenly.

Lucius took both portraits with him and went to a room and locked it. He came back 20 minutes later with a women and a man in tow. The woman went and hugged Harry.

"Oh baby, I missed hugging and holding you so much." she smiled into his hair.

"Mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes baby, it's me. James and I missed you so much." Lily said.

"I missed you too." Harry said hugging Lily harder.

Narcissa came back at that time.

"Aright, everybody sit." Lucius commanded.

James sat down holding Lily. Harry sat down in between Draco and Cedric who were embracing him.

Two baby cots appeared in the middle. The babies were sound asleep in the cots.

Lucius spoke seriously. "I have been informed that Dumbledore will attack sometime this week."

Draco said worriedly. "So that means that a battle is going to start?" Lucius nodded. "Than I don't want Harry there or the babies."

"Now Draco we need Harry to fight in this." Lucius said scowling.

"I don't care, he will not fight. Besides, he needs to take care of the babies. I will not let a house elf take care of them."

"Draco, I don't want him to fight either, but we need him. He's very powerful." Cedric argued.

"No! I said no and that's final." Draco said coldly."

"Draco, he's my submissive too." Cedric said just as coldly.

Draco sneered. "Well, I'm the one who'll make decisions of his health."

"ENOUGH!!!" Lucius snapped.

"Why don't we let Harry decide, since he is the one in question." Narcissa suggested.

"Fine. Harry love, what do you think?" Draco asked softly.

Harry smiled. "I'll fight."

Draco scowled. "Fine, now what about the boys?"

"Ill look after them. I'm not fighting in the war." Lily said smiling.

"Great now that that's settled what about the students and teachers? Who's going to fight for what?" Lucius asked.

"The Slytherins will fight with us." Draco said smirking.

"Draco you don't know that for sure."

"I think we should ask someone from every house to talk to their houses and determine how many will fight for what." Lily said smiling.

Harry beamed. "That's a great idea mum. I'll ask Cho, Hermione, and Hannah."

"And I'll ask Pansy." Draco said hugging Harry tightly.

"Do it over the floo." Lucius said.

Harry went and called Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, and Hermione. They talked and left. While Draco called Pansy.

* * *

30 minutes later they got the results.

"All of Gryffindor is with us, along with Hufflepuff. Half of Ravenclaw is with us, the other half is Dumbledore." Harry said sadly.

"All of Slytherin is with us." Draco said smugly.

"Okay, now we need the teachers. Remus, Sirius, Wood, and Severus are with us. We need to know the rest." Lucius said.

"I'll go talk to the teachers." Narcissa said smiling.

"And I'll talk to Fudge. James please go talk to the Aurors'."

Another half an hour later everyone came back.

"Well McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Sprout, and most other teacher's are with us." Narcissa said smiling.

"Most of the Ministry is with us." Lucius said.

"Half of the Aurors are with us. The other half was with Dumbledore." James said exasperated.

An owl flew in carrying 6 letters. Draco went and got them.

"Three of them are grades. The other three are our schedules."

"Draco what are your grades?" Lucius asked curiously.

Draco handed them over and the parchment said:

_The grades of Draconis Lucius Abraxes Malfoy for his 6__th__ year term 1:_

_Double Potions- O_

_Transfigurations- O_

_Defense against the Dark Arts - E_

_Arithmancy- O_

_Care of Magical Creatures- E_

_Charms- O_

"Draco, why do you have two E's?" Lucius asked.

"Because I was worried about Harry a lot."

Lucius huffed and took Harry's letter out.

_The grades of Harrison James Diggory-Black-Malfoy nee Potter for his 6__th__ year term 1:_

_Double Potions- O_

_Transfiguration- O_

_Defense against the Dark Arts- O_

_Arithmancy- A_

_Care of Magical Creatures- O_

_Charms- E_

"An A and an E? Harry, you need to study more." Draco said scowling.

"I'm sorry."

"Cedric has perfect scores." Lucius said proudly of his son-in-law.

"Oh here's your schedule boys." Narcissa said happily.

"1 Breakfast

2 Charms

3 DADA

4 Free Time

5 Divination

6 Lunch

7 Double Potions

8 Arithmancy

9 Transfigurations

10 Dinner

Oh that's wonderful boys, you'll be taking Divination. I promise you're going to love it. Now that I'm the professor instead of Trelawney."

"Okay, now Draco you'll be by Harry's side along with Voldemort. Severus will tell us when he'll strike." Lucius said seriously.

The fire in the fire place turned green and Bellatrix with a baby in her arms stepped in.

"Hello Cissy, would you let Alyah stay here during the battle?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Of course. Lily is going to stay here with the boys and Penny's youngest daughter here." Narcissa said smiling.

A loud scream was heard from the crib. Harry got up and took Aro into his arms. When Alec and Alyah followed. Cedric got up and took Alec.

"Shhh, its okay Aro, mummy's here." Harry cooed.

Draco got up and went to Harry to calm his son.

* * *

Three days later Dumbledore attacked.

The babies, Kayleigh, and Lily were at Malfoy Manor while everyone else was at the battle field in Hogwarts.

Harry was in front of Dumbledore with Draco and Voldemort at his side.

Cedric was battling Moody with Narcissa and Lucius at his side.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Dumbledore yelled.

"_PROTENGO! STUPEFY!" _Harry threw back.

Dumbledore ducked and threw. "_INCENDIO!"_

"_FIENDFYRE!" _Voldemort threw back.

"_VENTUS!"_

"_SERPENSORTIA!" _Draco yelled.

"_LOCOMOTOR WIBBLY! HISDEDIUS!" _Dumbledore yelled back.

"_POTENGO! SECTUMSEMPRA!" _Harry yelled.

Dumbledore dodged and aimed at Harry. "_AVADA KADAVRA!"_

"No!" Draco yelled trying to get Harry out of the way.

Voldemort went in front of Harry and the spell hit him. He then flew to a side dead.

* * *

Bellatrix was fighting someone when she felt something in her heart.

"NO! Lord Voldemort, I'll be with you shortly, my love." Bellatrix yelled and fell dead.

* * *

Severus Snape was fighting Moody's niece when it hit him and he fell dead too.

* * *

"No! _CRUCIO!" _Harry screamed and Dumbledore writhed in pain.

"HARRY STOP! Don't kill him, love. You'll go to Azkaban." Draco yelled and went to Harry's side.

"_IMMOBILUS CORPUS!" _Harry yelled and collapsed bleeding from his head along with Dumbledore, who couldn't move.

Draco hugged Harry tightly to himself. "HELP!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	14. 13 The Aftermath

**A/N: Please Review.**

**Ch. 13 The Aftermath**

**Previously:**

_"No! CRUCIO!" Harry screamed and Dumbledore writhed in pain._

_"HARRY STOP! Don't kill him, love. You'll go to Azkaban." Draco yelled and went to Harry's side._

_"IMMOBILUS CORPUS!" Harry yelled and collapsed bleeding from his head along with Dumbledore, who couldn't move._

_Draco hugged Harry tightly to himself. "HELP!"_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Now:**

Harry woke up with a headache. _Where am I? _Harry wondered. He looked up and saw white lights. _Oh not again. What did I do this time to end up in the hospital wing? _Harry groaned.

"Mr. Diggory-Black-Malfoy if you're awake then I suggest drinking the potion next to you." a voice said.

"Really Harry, you should listen to her." another more gentle but lower voice said. The owner of said voice reached to Harry and gave him the potion.

Harry looked to his left and saw Cedric smiling at him with Alec in his arms.

"Hi. Cedric are you okay? What about Draco? Where is Draco? and what about Aro?" Harry said panicking.

"Calm down love. I'm fine and so is Draco. He's sleeping. Aro is with Narcissa and Lucius. Draco and I take turns looking after you. Love, are you okay? You were bleeding from your head badly."

Harry smiled and reached for Alec. "I'm fine. Do you know the casualties? I mean I know it was just yesterday that the battle was fought."

Alec cooed at Harry. "Harry love, the battle wasn't yesterday, it was two weeks ago." Cedric said evenly.

"What!? I've been out for two weeks?" Harry yelled while cuddling Alec.

Cedric tried to sooth Harry. "Yes. I know the casualties. Promise me you won't freak out."

Harry sighed. "I promise."

Cedric took a deep breath. He began nervously. "Alaster Moody, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort, Rodulphus Lestrange, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Rubeus Hagrid, Horace Slughorn, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Colin Creevey, students, and Aurors. Harry, Hogwarts was completely destroyed. Only the hospital wing was repaired, for now."

Harry looked down at his lap. "How are they doing, Ron and Ginny I mean?"

"Not so good. They're dealing with it. Harry, the Ministry decided that we'll be skipping a year. We're done with school. Next year Draco and I are getting jobs."

Harry looked up confused. "I'm going to work too."

"No, Draco and I agreed that you should be a house wife. Besides, you have to look after the kids." Cedric said carefully.

"I'm not a woman. Even women get to work. That's not fair." Harry said angrily.

Cedric sighed. "Harry do you know how much worried we were? We love you, and that's why you can't have a job."

Alec started whimpering. Harry looked down and cuddled him. "Shh, it's okay baby. Your daddy and I just have a little disagreement. Fine I won't work, but that's because I want to be with the boys."

Cedric smiled. "Thank-you. That reminds me, we have to check if Aro and Alec have their veela genes dormant or active. And we also have to go to Dumbledore's trial Tuesday. And we have funerals to go to."

"Isn't Tuesday the after tomorrow?" Cedric nodded. "How do we know I can go home?"

"Pomphrey said when you wake up, you can go."

"So, who is Alyah staying with?"

"Her godparents, Narcissa and Lucius."

"When is our first funeral and when do we check the boys?" Harry said tickling Alec's feet while the latter was laughing.

"Tomorrow is the funeral for Bellatrix, Tom, and Snape. Tuesday is for Charlie, Bill, and Arthur. Wednesday is Angelina, Katie, Justin, Zack, and Fluer. We can check the babies out when Draco wakes up." Cedric said caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned in to the touch. "Ced, Alec is here."

"He's a baby babe, and we're not doing anything of consequence." Cedric said flirtatiously.

Harry gave him a seductive smile. "Would a kiss be of consequence?"

Cedric laughed and kissed Harry passionately.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" A voice said at the door.

Harry and Cedric looked to the doorway and saw Draco standing in the doorway smirking holding baby Aro in his arms.

Harry beamed. "Draco! I missed you."

Draco smiled. "I missed you too love." Draco went and kissed Harry on the lips. He then kissed Cedric on the lips and Alec on the head.

Harry put Alec on his right leg and reached for Aro. Draco gave Harry, Aro. Then Harry put Aro on his left leg.

"You're finally awake sweetheart, that's good."

"Ah, you're a wake Mr. Malfoy. Good now I can check the boys. Do you know if Alyah is dormant or active?" Madam Pomphrey.

"Active." Draco replied.

"Her mate will be very lucky. She looks exactly like her mother. Black hair, black eyes, and pale skin she looks very beautiful."

Draco smiled. "Yes, my cousin is very beautiful."

"Bring me one baby at a time." Pomphrey said looking at the boys on Harry's legs.

Draco got up and took Aro and brought him to her.

She cooed. "Hi there Aro." She put him in a baby pod and performed a test. Aro turned pink and started giggling.

"Congratulations, Aro is an active veela. Brig me Alec next." She handed Aro back to Draco and took Alec from Cedric, who took Alec from Harry after Aro was tested.

She performed the same test on Alec, who turned white.

"Alec is dormant." Cedric went and took Alec.

Harry smiled. "That's great than he can marry whoever he wants. I mean I'm happy I married you guys, but it's just like arranged marriage."

Draco sighed. "In pureblood traditions, if you don't have a mate, your parents choose who you marry. Unless he's a mate of a veela or something, you and Cedric will have to choose who he marries."

Harry scowled. "You can't be serious. My dad got married to my mom and he's a pureblood."

"Harry, that's one exception. There are rules for exceptions like that." Draco said worriedly.

"What are the rules than?"

"There are four.

1 the two people are in love with another and fight a lot with each other.

2 the two families of the betrothed previously liked each other but now are at war with one another.

3 cheating

4 death of one betrothed party

With rules there are also consequences for the person. If one of the betrothed marries another person than there are four consequences that the ministry will choose.

1 loss of magic

2 Azkaban

3 banned from the wizarding world

4 another arranged marriage that the ministry will choose the second party.

And we can't just choose not to make an arranged marriage. It's required for purebloods. You and the boys might not be purebloods, but you're married to two of them." said Cedric soothingly.

"But you're veela's not purebloods." Harry replied confusingly.

"Veela's are purebloods, love." Draco said lovingly.

"Harry, we don't have to choose someone until the end of their 6th year." Cedric said happily.

"Well, at least they can help choose." Harry said. Draco and Cedric chuckled. Draco kissed Harry on his head.

"Okay, Mr. Potter it's 9pm. You need to go back to your dorm.

They left to their dorm.

* * *

The next morning they woke up and went to Bellatrix's funeral. Everyone was dressed in black and there was a black coffin on one side.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here to mourn the death of Bellatrix Selena Lestrange nee Black. She was the wife of Rodulphus Richard Lestrange, sister-in-law of Rabastan Jacob Lestrange and Lucius Abraxes Malfoy, daughter-in-law of Henina Abigail Lestrange nee Decoma and Helios Deddius Lestrange, sister of Andromeda Celia Tonks nee Black and Narcissa Rose Malfoy nee Black, daughter of Druella Alyah Black nee Rosier and Cygnus Dadum Black, mother of Alyah Sugia Riddle, aunt of Draconis Lucius Abraxes Diggory-Black-Malfoy and Nymphadora Salia Tonks, great aunt of Aronis Caius Malfoy, mate of Thomas Marvalo Riddle and Severus Pierce Snape, cousin of Regulas Orion Black and Sirius Cygnus Black, niece of Walburga Lucretia Black nee Black and Orion Marius Black.

Bellatrix loved her only daughter, Alyah. Would anyone like to say a few words?" the reverend asked.

They all went to each wedding and came back exhausted.

* * *

The next day they went to the trial and Dumbledore was bought out. They gave him Veritaserum.

"What is your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

"How old are you?"

"135"

"Did you rape Harrison James Potter?"

"Yes"

"Why did you rape Mr. Potter?"

"So he would give me an heir and to have a sex toy."

"Did you know he was pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Did you want to kill Mr. Potter?"

"Yes at first"

"Did you kill Thomas Marvalo Riddle?"

"Yes"

"Did you manipulate Seamus Finnigan?"

"Yes"

"By your own judgment, do you think Mr. Finnigan is Innocent?"

"Yes"

"Thank-you. The court will decide on your charges."

10 minutes later Fudge came and read the results.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for the charge of murder of Thomas Marvalo Riddle, guilty by the second degree. For the charges of murder of Bellatrix Selena Lestrange nee Black, guilty by the third degree. For the charge of murder of Severus Pierce Snape, guilty by the third degree. For the charge of attempted murder on Harrison James Diggory-Black-Malfoy, guilty by the second degree. For the charge of manipulation against a student, Seamus Finnigan, guilty by the first degree. For the charge of rape against Harrison James Potter, guilty by the first degree. For the charge of attempted rape against Harrison James Potter, guilty by the first degree. For the charge of creating a fake prophesy, causing a war, guilty. For the charge of framing Thomas Marvalo Riddle, guilty. For attempt to split up veelas' and their mate, guilty. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are sentenced to life in Azkaban. Seamus Finnigan is free to go with house arrest for 2 years. Court dismissed."

The rest of the week passed and they went to each funeral and came home exhausted.

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	15. 14LaborPains,TheDursleys,andNewBeginning

**A/N: Please Review.**

**Ch. 14 Labor Pains, the Dursley's, and New Beginnings**

Harry woke up snuggled in Draco's arms. He looked around and didn't see Cedric.

"Good morning, love." a voice said right next to him.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled. "Morning, where's Cedric?"

Draco smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "With the boys."

"I love you, Drake." Harry said giving him a deep kiss.

Draco smiled deepening the kiss. "I love you, too."

Draco flipped them over so he was on top of Harry. He then trailed down kisses on his chest. He then sucked Harry's nipple tenderly. Draco and Harry moaned.

"Hey guys, we have an emergency. Theo, Ginny, and Hermione are in labor." Cedric said from the door.

Draco flipped over and got up. Everyone got dressed and left with the boys.

* * *

They got to St. Mungo's and saw everyone is there. Lily came over to Harry, who was holding Aro. While Cedric was holding Alec.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Lily asked smiling at her son.

"Good mom."

"That's great, baby." she looked down at Aro and smiled. "Is that my beautiful grandson? Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Harry said happily.

Lily took Aro from him. While James went over and took Alec.

Harry, Cedric, and Draco went to see Ginny, Hermione, and Theo.

Ginny was lying down, yelling on the top of her lungs at Ron. Hermione was talking to Pansy and Theo was talking to Blaise.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted.

"Hi, Harry we need you to be here when we give birth." Hermione yelled.

"Alright, I will."

A healer came inside. She had blond hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was also tall.

"Hello, I'm healer Kasonava, you can call me Cassandra." she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Harry. These are my husbands, Draco and Cedric."

"Nice to meet you." she said smiling at them.

"How long until the birth?" Harry asked nervously.

She looked thoughtful. She went over and checked on them and said. "Hermione is 8 hours, Ginevra is 6 hours, and Theodore is 7 hours. Since you're going to be there for the birth, come back in 5 hours. You may leave now."

They went back to the waiting room.

"We don't have anything to do for 5 hours." Harry said boringly.

"I have an idea. How about we pay a visit to my dear older sister?" Lily asked with a wicked smile.

"Alright, yeah. Draco can take Aro and Cedric can take Alec. Can dad come too?' Harry asked smiling.

"Of course I'll come, kiddo." James said smiling.

* * *

They stood in front of number 4 private drive.

"Don't worry, love, we're here for you." Draco said in Harry's ear.

Lily went and knocked on the door. Petunia answered.

She stared wide eyed at the sight in front of her. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A GHOST!"

Lily laughed. "Am not, I'm alive and well, my dear sister."

"Lily, I thought you were dead."

"Oh but I was, but James and I got resurrected. May we come in, I'd rather not stand outside all day." Lily said expectedly.

Petunia moved aside and gave her a fake smile. "Come in."

They went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Aunt Petunia, meet my husbands Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory. And meet my sons', Aronis Caius Malfoy and Alecsander Marcus Diggory." Harry said.

Petunia looked wide eyed at Harry and then looked at Draco and Cedric then at Aro and Alec. "Nice to meet you. And the boys look beautiful."

"So Petunia, how was my baby treated when he lived here?" Lily said daring her to lie.

"Yeah, how was Harry treated?" James asked arching his eyebrow.

"It wasn't me, it was Vernon. He made me do that stuff to him. You got to believe me, I love Harry. He is my nephew." Petunia said tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." Harry said looking down.

Petunia went over to Harry and hugged him.

The front door opened and slammed shut.

"Petunia, Dudley and I are home. We want to eat." A deep voice yelled.

"Vernon, you're back. Why don't you go to your rooms and I'll call you down when it's finished." she said looking nervous.

"Don't be silly Petunia, Dudders and I want to watch T.V." the man said as they walked in the living room.

"Vernon, Dudley" Petunia said.

Vernon turned purple. "WHAT ARE THE FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"

"Hello, Uncle Vernon." Harry said calmly.

Vernon turned red. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

"Vernon please, my sister, Lily, is here to visit." Petunia said nervously.

"What are you talking about; she's dead just like that freaky Potter. BOY! WHAT DID YOU AND YOUR FREAKINESS DO TO MY WIFE!?" Vernon snarled.

Harry got nervous. "Nothing, my mum and dad are alive and here."

Draco and Cedric eyed Vernon carefully, while Lily and James were fuming.

Vernon turned from red to purple and took Harry by the hair and threw him against the wall. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME BOY!?"

Harry looked up with ragged breathing. His head hurt immensely. Harry looked at his hand and saw blood, but it wasn't coming from his hand, it was from his head.

Draco looked ready to kill. He looked at Harry and saw his head bleeding. He stood up and handed Aro, who was crying from feeling his 'mummy' hurting along with Alec, to Lily. Then went to Harry to heal him.

Cedric, who was seeing red handed the crying Alec to Petunia. And went to Vernon.

Lily wanted to kill Vernon on the spot, but she didn't because she was holding and cuddling the crying baby in her arms.

Petunia was crying and trying to calm her great nephew, who was screaming on top of his lungs.

James lost it. He went to Vernon with Cedric.

Vernon was angry. He was about to attack Harry again, but saw a blonde man go to him and take out his wand. Vernon then looked to the side and saw James Potter and a brown haired man approach him. "WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Potter you're supposed to be dead! And who _you _are!? Are you another one of those freaks!?"

Cedric was seething. How dare that disgusting muggle talk to him!? "I am Cedric Diggory; Harry is my husband along with the blonde boy, Draco Malfoy. I am going to rip you to shreds for hurting my husband and for making my son cry."

"And I'll be helping him. You see Vernon, I despise you, and since you hurt my son I'll hurt you." James said grinning evilly.

Vernon paled. "He's a freak, he deserved it!"

"No you're the freak, you filthy muggle!" Draco yelled helping Harry to get up. "There you go, love. How do you feel?'

"Better, thanks." Harry said looking at Draco and smiling.

"Thank Merlin. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't. You are my life, my soul, my everything. I love you more than anything in the entire world." Draco said kissing Harry on his lips.

Harry cuddled into Draco. "I love you too. Along with Cedric and the boys. I wish there was a way, that if I die, you wouldn't."

"Harry, even if I wouldn't die if you did, I would kill myself and so would Cedric. Life isn't life, if you're not there to share it with me." He said sincerely.

"You're just saying that because you're a veela." Harry said looking down.

Draco lifted Harry's chin up and looked deep into his eyes. "No, it has nothing to do with the veela part, it's you. My human part fell in love with you this year. "

Harry's eyes' were tearing up. "I love you so much, Dray. I'm so glad you and Cedric are my husbands and no one else. You two are better than anyone. If I was to do this over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't marry anyone else."

"No? Not even Ginny? I distinctly remember, at the beginning you yelling at me, you want Ginny and not me." Draco said smirking.

Harry laughed. "Not even Ginny can compare to you two. And I was young and naïve."

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "It was this year, love. None the less, I'm glad."

Harry was about to say something but heard someone yelling.

"PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE DON'T HURT OR KILL ME!" Vernon yelled crying. He was on the ground and Cedric and James were pointing their wands at him.

Harry panicked. "WAIT! Please, leave him alone. I know he hurt me, but it's not like I'm going to see him ever again."

Cedric looked at Harry and closed his eyes. "If you ever hurt Harry again, or my son, I will rip you to shreds with my bare hands." He turned back and looked at Vernon with hate.

Vernon paled. "Yes, sir."

James grimaced. "Fine, fine, fine, Lily, let's have another baby. Harry's all grown up and has his own family. And we missed most of Harry growing up."

"Well, I guess we could try for another one." Lily said smiling.

Petunia got up smiling. "Congratulations Lil, I'm really happy for you and for Harry."

"Thanks, Tunia. What about you?" Lily said looking at Petunia smiling.

"Well for one, Vernon, I want a divorce and full custody of Dudley." She said challenging Vernon to protest.

Vernon looked at Cedric, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, besides you could take the house and everything. I've decided I'm moving to Mexico to be in a Mariachi band. Dudley's all yours."

Harry smiled and went to get Aro, who stopped crying. He picked him up and cuddled him. "Mummy's okay, baby. And mummy loves you so much along with your brother." Harry said kissing the giggling baby.

Draco cast a tempus charm. "Harry it's time to go. We have ten minutes to get back for the birth."

"Goodbye and please visit, all of you." Petunia said smiling.

Dudley came to them. "Yeah, please visit. And I'm sorry Harry."

Harry beamed. "It's okay."

Dudley smiled and came to look at Aro. "He looks just like you. He's very beautiful. And your other son too. He looks just like your husband though."

"Thank-you and goodbye." Harry said they left.

* * *

They arrived at St. Mungo's and went to the waiting area, while Harry went to the delivering room.

"So, how did it go?" Lucius asked Draco smiling.

"It went fantastic." Draco said happily.

"Good, good, Draco, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"When you have more children, there's a big possibility that you might have two or more. The most I've seen someone have is 8 at the same time. What that means is Cedric impregnates Harry with 4 babies and you with another four. Actually in veela pregnancies, mostly twins or more are born." Lucius explained.

Draco looked surprised. "Oh."

* * *

One hour later…

Pansy came out smiling carrying a pink bundle in her hands.

"It's a girl. Her name is Cathleen Kiara Parkinson-Weasley." Pansy said smiling.

Everyone smiled and looked at the baby. She was pale with red hair and blue eyes.

"Congrats, Pans, she looks beautiful and very much like Ginny." Draco said smiling.

"She does. Dray and Milli, congrats, you will be godparents." Pansy said smirking.

* * *

One hour later…

Ron came out with a pink bundle in his arms along with Blaise who was also holding a baby girl.

"Lori was born first. Her full name is Lorelei Leah Weasley." Ron said holding out a baby with pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. She looked just like Theo.

"And this is Elizabeth Colleen Zabini." Blaise said holding a baby with bronze skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. She also looked like Theo.

"They're both beautiful." Narcissa said smiling.

"We've decided that Lori's godparents are Draco and Hermione and Lizzie's are Pansy and Marcus Flint." Blaise said proudly.

* * *

Another hour later…

Pansy came out with another little girl. She had pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. She looked just like Pansy.

"This is Savanna Caitlin Parkinson-Granger. Her godparents are Harry and Luna." Pansy said smiling.

* * *

The next day everyone, but Harry, Lily, and James went to get jobs.

Draco was told that he was going to inherit his father's companies.

Cedric became a Pro-Quidditch palyer.

Ron went to Auror training.

Theo became the Potions Professor for the year after next and Head of Slytherin.

Blaise will inherit The Zabini Co. when he turns 21.

Hermione became Trabsfigurations Professor and head of Gryffindor.

Neville became the Herbology Professor.

Luna was promised to be the Charms professor after she graduates. Ginny was promised to be Deputy Headmistress.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


	16. 15 TheSick,The Panicked,andTheHusbands

**A/N: Sorry i didnt update for a while. My computer is broken and its currently getting fixed. I wrote this chapter from scratch. I was going to make this chapter the epilogue but since my computer is down and i dont have the data, i'll make it the next chapter. I dont know when i'll update the next xhapter. Also i'm making this story a series so there will be a sequel. Please Review.**

**Ch. 15 The Sick, The Panicked, and The Husbands' **

_Four Months Later..._

Harry woke up to a screaming baby. He looked around and didnt see Cedric nor Draco. He groaned. Harry got up and went to Aro's and Alec's room. Aro was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Alec was about to start crying. Harry's head started pounding. He went and picked up a crying Aro.

"Shh baby. Whats wrong? Shh mummy's here." Harry rocked Aro. Aro stpped crying.

"Mwawa swatawa." Aro said and snuggled his head happily into Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, so you wanted my attention huh?" Harry started tickling Aro, who was laughing.

A house elf popped in and startled Aro, who hid from her by snuggling deeply into Harry.

"Master Harry sir, there is Hermione Parkinson with a baby in the common room waiting sir. Tiki told her to wait." Tiki told him.

"Thanks Tiki. Tell her i'll be right there." Harry said smiling at her.

Tiki bowed. "Tiki will Master Harry Malfoy sir." She popped away.

Harry coed at Aro and went to Alec's crib. He picked up Alec on the other side of his hip, who was sniffling.

"Are you okay honey?" Harry asked Alec worriedly and kissed him on the head.

Alec sniffed again and rubbed his nose at Harry's shoulder.

Harry grimaced and went to quickly.

Harry walked into the common room with the boys and saw Hermione sitting with Savanna in her arms.

Harry sighed in relief. "Hermione, I think something's wrong with Alec."

Hermione looked at the brown haired baby and scowled. "Harry, take him to a healer. He might have a cold or something else. While for us it's not a big deal to have cold's, For baby's it's highly dangerous."

Harry was really worried. He went and fire called the boys' healer.

She told them to floo to her office.

"Well he has a mild fever. And I see he has a virus." The healer said.

Harry was panicking. "Will he be alright?"

She smiled. "Yes, he'll be fine, but he does have to stay at St. Mungo's until this blows over. Although it's not fatal it is dangerous. It's also contagious. I'll have to see Aronis and any other baby he came in contact with the past 2 days."

Harry gave her Aro, who started fussing and scowling. She checked him over.

She frowned. "Hmm, has he been treated by a healer recently?"

"No why?" Harry asked frowning.

"Well it seems he was given a potion that's only authorized by healers." She checked him again.

"Can I fire call Draco? Maybe he know's something." Harry said worroiedly.

"Of course." She said not looking away from Aro.

Harry went and fire called Lucius.

"Hello Harry. How are you this morning?" Lucius asked.

"Good, but the boys' are sick. Do you know where Draco is?"

"Yes, he decided to work for me for now. Cissy could you get Draco?"

Moments later Draco came in. "What's going on father?"

"Harry's fire calling you. The boys are sick"

Draco frowned and went over to the floo. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Can you floo here? I'm at the boys' healer's office." Harry asked impatiently.

"Sure."

"Dont worry Mr. Malfoy Aronis is going to be fine. He has a very mild case of Strolia. While Alec has a more severe case of it. He has to stay in St. Mungo's while he has the disease though. Mrs. Parkinson can I see Savanna please?" The healer asked calmly.

Hermione smiled gently. "Of course Healer Zeiberg." She got up and handed Savanna to her.

Harry was not happy. _Maybe this healer isnt competent enough to take care of my babies._

Draco chucled. He whispered quietly to Harry. "Love of course she's competent. She delivered our babies. Honey, she's a really good healer."

Harry huffed angrily. "Fine."

Healer Mionette Zeinberg is one of the best healer's in England. She originally came from Germany. She came from a wealthy, pureblood family of healers. Her parent's are retired. They were one of the best healer's in Europe. Kelsey and Edwin Zeinberg had three children their oldest, Hadley Dana Zeinberg. The middle child, Delila Haley Zeinberg. And their youngest, Mionette Elizabeth Zeinberg. They all became healer's. Hadley was also a healer in England, only instead of children she is an adult healer. Delila is a healer in France. Healer Hadley Zeinberg is Harry's, Draco's, and Cedric's healer. Mia is also Savanna's, Cathleen's, Lori's, and Lizzie's healer. Even though Healer Mia is very young at 22, she's a great healer. So Draco wasnt worried about that. He was worried though about the boys.

"Savanna isnt sick. Who else were your sons' in contact with?" She asked.

"Alyah Riddle, Cathleen Weasley, Lorelei Weasley, and Elizabeth Zabini." Draco replied.

"Tell them to come here so I can check up on them. This disease is very common in veela babies between the ages of 1 month and 3 years. It usually in Active veela. Dormant veela rarely but sometimes get it too. And it says that Alyah, Aronis, Lorelei, Elizabeth, and Savanna are active." Healer Zeinberg said.

Aro started wailing from not getting any attention. _I want my mummy where is he? I want him to play with me! I want that woman that was holding me to go away! And Aunt Hermy too. That other baby can stay I like her. My brother and Daddy can stay, everyone else needs to go. I want my mummy! _By now Aro was flailing and squirming everywhere.

Harry went up and picked up Aro. Aro stopped crying and smiled happily. "Baby, you like Mummy to pay attention dont you?" Harry blew a raspberry on Aro's stomach.

Draco chuckled happily. "You're going to spoil him. Love, he's just like you." Draco walked over to them.

"He's like you. He looks like me, but his personality is like yours." Harry said smiling.

Draco smirked. "Well that's fair, considering he looks just like you."

"Very funny Drake. Okay let's go take them to St. Mungo's." Harry held Aro tighter while Draco picked up Alec.

"I'll see you later Hermione." Harry said happily.

"Bye Harry, Draco." Hermione said holding Savanna.

Draco gave her a nod and they left.

The healers put Aro and Alec in one room.

"Okay babies you're going to stay here until you get better." Harry said kissing Aro's head than Alec's.

"We're going to visit you everyday." Draco said kissing Alec ans Aro on the head. Cedric came running in, in his quidditch uniform.

"Are they okay?" Cedric asked worriedly.

"They're fine. They just have to stay here until they recover." Harry said hugging Alec.

Cedric smiled lovingly at Harry and Alec. He went and kissed Aro on his head and than Alec. "We'll see you tomorrow babies."

Harry put Alec down and left with Cedric and Draco.

Harry was asleep snuggled into Draco's side with Cedric's arm draped over him.

He woke up with a startle when he felt a tug in his heart. Harry shook Cedric awake.

Cedric stirred and opened his eyes. "What's wrong love?"

"I felt something tug at my heart. What if it's the boys'?" Harry said worriedly.

Cedric hugged Harry and kissed his hair affectionately. "Babe, they're fine. There are healer's everywhere there."

Harry snuggled into Cedric's chest. "I guess you're right."

"Let's go back to sleep. Tomorrow we'll be able to see them again." Cedric said pulling him down to sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

Aro and Alec were crying their heart's out.

Aro was not happy at all. _My mummy and daddy aren't here. I want my mummy!_

Alec wasn't happy either. _Where's mummy and daddy and daddy Dray? I want them NOW!_

All the healer's were trying to calm them down. It was complete chaos.

It was 4 hours before they calmed them down. One of the healer's checked the boys and found out that they're disease was gone. All of the healer's sighed in relief.

The next morning Harry and Draco went and picked the boys up. That day they spent with the twins.

While the boys were extremely happy in another place a growing evil was planning his escape.

**FRANCE **

Queen Zenna daughter of King Orion and Queen Adylla, found the lost prophesy and went to talk to her parents about it.

"Father, mother, was the prophesy fulfilled?" Queen Zenna asked.

"I don't know let's ask the Oracle." King Orion replied.

The Oracle was brought. She got a vision. "The Great Evil has not been killed. The prophesy is not fulfilled. While The Great Evil is in Azkaban he will escape. We have about 6 years until all hell breaks loose that's about one month after he escapes."

Queen Zenna, Queen Adylla, and King Orion paled. They all had grave looks on their faces. They decided that in the next 6 years they'll find a way to destroy The Great Evil.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**

**Vote please...**

**Which character in my story do you like most? **


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was ill. I still am, but I'm better. I also had lost interest in this story for a while. I'm also not sure if I'll be writing a sequel to this story or not, considering I don't get a lot of reviews for this story.**

**FLAME ALERT: If you don't like this story, then don't read it. AND IT IS A FANTASY! Its called fanfiction, MEANING IT'S NOT REAL! I know it's written poorly, but it was my first ever written story. AGAIN, if you don't like it then don't read okay, K? ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**

**Epilogue: A Look into the Future**

Harry was sitting on the couch holdingone of his youngest children, Bridgette Haley Malfoy. She was 1 years old, along with her two brothers and three sisters.

"Love, we need to get Bridgette to bed, she's falling asleep." Draco said smiling happily.

"I know but, she'll soon leave too. Constance and James are going to Hawthorn in a week. I don't want to lose my other babies." Harry pouted sadly.

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry love we still have three years. Besides, another one's on the way. Now come on, give her to me."

Harry sighed. He kissed her blond hair and gave her to Draco.

"Wa?" Bridgette slightly opened her green eyes.

"Shhh, its okay baby, daddy's got you." Draco cuddled Bridgette.

"Mum! Cedric hit me!" A brown haired girl ran to Harry crying.

Draco sighed. "I'll put Bridge to bed and go have a talk with Cedric."

Harry picked his daughter up and set her on his lap. He looked up and saw Draco leaving. "What happened honey?"

"Cedric was playing with Cameron and Briar, so I came over and asked to play with them, because Vikky didn't come. And Cedric said go away we don't want to play with a girl and he hit me on my arm. I don't like him anymore. He's a big meanie!"

"Katy, that's not very nice, calling your brother a big meanie. Why don't you go play with Kristy, while your daddy Draco and I go and have a talk with your brother?" Harry said smiling.

"Okay"

Harry, Draco, and Cedric had many other children after Aro and Alec. The year after Aro and Alec were born, they had three other children, Cedric Draconis Malfoy, Kristina Anya Malfoy, and Kathryn Serena Diggory. Cedric has straight blond hair, silver-blue eyes, and looks like Draco. Kristy has curly black hair, silver-blue eyes, and looks like Harry. Katy has curly brown hair, green eyes, and like her sister looks like Harry. One year after they were born Harry had two more babies, Constance Isabella Malfoy and James Sirius Diggory. Constance has blond hair and blue eyes. James has black hair and grey eyes. After that another year passed and Harry had three more babies, Éclair Narcissa Malfoy, Contessa Lillian Diggory, and Jennifer Annette Diggory. Éclair has blond hair and green eyes. Tessa has black hair and grey eyes, and Jenny has brown hair and grey eyes. After another year, Harry had six more babies, Kaylen Collette Malfoy, Alexa Casey Malfoy, Camille Lyone Malfoy, Nicholas Kemp Diggory, Ivory Holly Diggory, and Jayden Andrew Diggory. Kaylen has blond hair and green eyes. Alexa has blond hair and blue eyes. Camille has blond hair and silver eyes. Nicky has black hair and grey eyes. Ivory has black hair and grey eyes. Jay has brown hair and green eyes. And last year Harry had six more babies, Bridgette Haley Malfoy, Fredrick Gordin Malfoy, Aphrodite Athene Malfoy, Kylie Hayden Diggory, Ashton Landon Diggory, and Francine Ella Diggory. Freddy has blond hair and green eyes. Aphrodite has blond hair and blue eyes, Kylie has brown hair and green eyes, Ash has black hair and grey eyes, and Franny has red hair and grey eyes. This year he got pregnant again, although this time with one baby.

165343

"Cedric, can you come here?" Harry asked looking as he played with his friends.

Cedric looked up frowning. "What is it mum?"

Harry frowned angrily. "We have to talk about you hitting your sister. Your father wants to talk to."

Cedric pouted. "Fine" He stomped over to Harry.

"Why did you hit your sister?" Harry asked.

"Because she's a girl." Cedric said with his head held high.

"That is no reason to hit her." Harry looked and saw Draco standing there frowning.

"Cameron told me that he once hit Vikky." Cedric said frowning.

Draco responded angrily. "I don't care if he hit his sister. He's not my son. Pansy can deal with him however she wants to. You are not allowed to hit another girl ever again and you're grounded until you go to school. Do you understand me?"

Cedric pouted sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry." He started going back to his friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked angrily.

"To play with Cam and Briar."

"No, you're not, go to your room. You're not allowed to see your friends until school."

"But Dad-"

"No buts go and that's final."

Cedric walked away looking sad.

"Maybe you were a little too harsh on him love." Harry said looking at Draco.

Draco smiled at Harry and hugged him from behind. "Love, he'll never learn. I'll go floo Pansy to take them home. We have to get ready to go to dinner with mother and father. I heard your parents were going to be there too, along with your brother and sister."

Harry sighed exasperated. "Fine, but you're helping me get the kids ready, since Ced isn't here."

Draco smiled lovingly at Harry. "Of course, love."

565124

Ginny and Hermione had more kids after their fist too, though not as many as Harry. The year Cedric, Kristy, and Katy were born, Ginny and Hermione had babies too. Maxim Kirill Parkinson-Granger, Viktoriya Katya Parkinson-Granger, Briar Heath Parkinson-Weasley, and Cameron Daniel Weasley. Max has brown hair and brown eyes. Vikky has brown hair and blue eyes. Briar has black hair and blue eyes. Cam has red hair and blue eyes. The year after they had four more babies, Rebecca Alyson Parkinson-Granger, Hallison Jenna Parkinson-Granger, Veronica Vivian Parkinson-Weasley, and Caleb Harrison Parkinson-Weasley. Rebecca has brown hair and blue eyes. Hallie has brown eyes. Veronica has black hair and blue eyes. Caleb has red hair and blue eyes. Hermione and Ginny decided they didn't want to have anymore babies after they had the quadruplets.

Four years after Aro and Alec were born Lily and James Potter had twins. Michael Severus Potter and Samantha Joy Potter. Mike has red hair and blue eyes. Sammy has brown hair and green eyes. Both Lily and James decided that Mike and Sammy were their last babies and instead wait for more grandchildren.

Lucius and Narcissa had their last child the year after their first born-grandson was born. Cassiopeia Bellatrix Malfoy has blond hair and blue eyes.

453283

Harry sighed as he waited for Aro and Alec to finish getting dressed. "Aro, Alec what's taking you so long?" Harry was really getting impatient.

"We're coming." Aro replied.

Draco chuckled. "Come down love."

"Calm down? I can't calm down. Without Ced how are we going to take all the kids there?" Harry asked panicked.

"That's easy, since you can't apparate, I'll apparate there with some of the kids than I'll apparate back with my father and we'll take turns apparating. You will stay here until all the kids there than I'll come and floo with you to France." Draco said smiling happily.

Harry smiled. "Did I mention how much I love you?"

"I love you too." Draco answered lovingly.

"But what about getting back home?" Harry asked worried.

"Don't worry your beautiful head my love, we're coming home tomorrow."

"Okay we're ready." Aro said smirking coming downstairs with Alec.

Draco smiled. "Alright, we'll be going by twos. The youngest will be first."

254562

"Harry, how lovely to see you." Narcissa said coming and hugging Harry.

"Hello, it's nice seeing you, Cissy." Harry said hugging her back.

"Harry! Draco! You're finally here!" Cassy yelled happily hugging Draco.

Draco smiled fondly. "Hello Cassy, how are you?"

"Great now that you're here. Being here with only mother, father, and Aly isn't so much fun. Especially since Aly always goes to play with her friends. I don't know how you survived here Dray." Cassy said pouting sadly.

"Why don't you just go and play with your friends?" A girl with long black hair asked.

Alyah Sugia Riddle is beautiful; she looks just like her mother, Bellatrix.

Cassy huffed. "So Harry, how long is Cedric gone for?" Lucius asked curiously.

"He said that he'll be gone for a year. He had to go to America, because they want to promote him to Quidditch Captain." Harry said sadly.

"It's okay my love, I'm still here." Draco said hugging Harry.

"Thanks Dray." Harry said cuddling into Draco.

"Where are my mum and dad?" Harry asked curiously.

"They couldn't come, Sammy and Mike got sick." Narcissa answered.

"Shall we go eat?" Lucius asked.

848524

"So, how Mr. Weasley?" Lucius asked curiously.

Harry smiled putting his fork down. "They're doing well especially since Zen and Monty have gotten older."

"I would imagine so. When Cassy was born it was hard taking care of her while babysitting Aro, Alec, and Aly. Narcissa said eating Truffle Salad.

Harry smiled. "Yeah it's hard having so many kids." He took a bite of steak and then fed Freddie some baby food.

"Mother, the house elves did a good job with the food today." Draco said smiling happily while feeding Aphrodite.

86468535

Theo had two more babies the year after Lizzie and Lori were born, Kitlyn Kaysee Zabini and Marissa Karen Weasley. Kitty has black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin color. Marissa has red hair and blue eyes. The year after that they had four more babies, Belladonna Anastacia Zabini, Adrian Jack Zabini, Dakota Bryant Weasley, and Logan Kael Weasley. Bella has black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Adrian has black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. Dakota and Logan have red hair and blue eyes. After that year they had two more babies, Mariano Trey Zabini and Ryan Kevin Weasley. Mario has brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Ryan has brown hair and blue eyes. The after that they had their last pair of babies, Zenith Dryden Zabini and Montgomery Merrick Weasley. Zen has black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Monty has brown hair and blue eyes.

638548684

Harry was lying in Draco's arms in afterglow. "Dray, that was amazing."

Draco smirked proudly. "Of course love, I'm always amazing."

Harry chuckled happily. "I love you so much Dray and this baby boy too."

Draco kissed Harry and rubbed his belly. "I love you and our baby boy too."

They fell asleep happily.

68488985

Elsewhere…

Someone was evilly. "Yes, I'll almost out and when I get out I'm getting my revenge. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you think I should make a sequel? Please review. If I get 10 or more reviews for this chapter than I will make a sequel.  
**


End file.
